


Battlefield.

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, First Time, I don't know what else to add, I will add characters and tags along the way, I'll add tags along the way, It's a sad story, M/M, Many chapters, No Werewolves, fisrt kiss, i'm not good with smut, no details at smut scene
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 01:31:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 21,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2250831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My new story. Not an one shot. Many thanks to my friend anna who will be editing the story! :D</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My new story. Not an one shot. Many thanks to my friend anna who will be editing the story! :D

Do you ever get the feeling that you’ve had the most amazing idea ever? Like it was the only thing that could solve all of your problems? And even though you knew that it might take the wrong turn and everything you ever wanted – your whole world – could come crushing down, you still though that it was the most amazing idea ever? Yet you were ready for that. For everything to fall apart. Even though in reality; weren't. Nobody is ever ready for that. I wasn't. He wasn't.

Those great ideas can easily turn into a battlefield. Two sides. People in favor of this idea and people against it. You always choose the first side just because you always think that it is a great idea. And you are right for a while. But then it all comes crushing down. Like it always happens. 

He told me to write this book. He wanted people to know. To know that sometimes what seems like a good idea can turn into a battlefield. He wanted people to know that not all love stories have a happy ending. Especially these kinds of love stories. I accepted because I knew that he couldn't do it himself. And he knew that he would like me to do it.

So here I am. Writing about a romance nothing like the ones you're used to. This is about what seemed to be a good idea. And for a while it really was a good idea. But then it turned into a battlefield.

I won't tell you who I am. It isn't important. But you'll find out. If you don't choose to stop reading of course, because you think this story isn't a good idea. Because it really is.  
It really started like every other romance. With school. New student, new friends and a good idea that really wasn't a good idea.

 

...  
'Stiles get up. It is your first day as a Senior. You don't want to be late, do you?' The Sheriff asked, waking up his son.

'I'm up.' Stiles groaned and sat up rubbing his eyes. He knew that he should wake up and get dressed because he had to go to Scott’s and give him a ride to school. With another groan he stood up and went to splash some water on his face.

He got dressed and walked down to find his father drinking his coffee and reading the newspaper. He sat down after pouring himself a glass of milk and ate some leftover cake that Scott's mum had brought them yesterday.

'So what class do you have first?' His dad asked him putting down the newspaper.

'English with Derek.' Stiles answered with a smirk and drank his milk.

'Good way to start your day huh?' John commented with a smirk of his own.

'You have no idea. Being Scott's older brother, Derek gives us special treatment even though he denies it.' Stiles said and finished with his breakfast.  
'How are you with Lydia?' His father then asked, and Stiles smiled picturing his girlfriend.

'We're good. And why do you even ask? She is over here like almost every day. You see her a lot.' Stiles pointed out placing his glass in the sink.

'Just asking. What's so bad about that? And anyways you’d better go to Scott’s and I’d better get to the office.' His father said and stood up as well.

'When will you be back?' Stiles asked picking up his bag.

'Around six.' John answered and together they walked towards the door and to their cars.

Stiles climbed into his jeep and waved at his father, who had already left.

After five minutes he parked his jeep and knocked at the door of the house he could now call a second home.

A woman opened the door and smiled at Stiles, letting him in.

'Good morning Ms. McCall.' Stiles greeted politely with a smile.

'How many times do I have to tell you, Stiles? Call me Melissa. You’ve known me since you were four years old.' She reprimanded him, smiling.

'Good morning Stiles.' He turned and saw Derek fixing his things.

'Good morning Derek. Ready for your first day?' Stiles asked with a smirk that slowly made its way up to Derek's face as well.

'Yep. I hope you don't give me a hard time though.' He said as he finished with his bag.

'Us? Give you a hard time? Never!' They turned to the stairs and saw Scott coming down with a huge grin.

'are you ready?' Stiles asked him and he nodded. Then he turned to Derek.' Do you want us to give you a ride?' Derek shook his head saying something about tacking the buss and meeting some new students.

They nodded and after some goodbyes from Ms. McCa- from Melissa, they left.

The ride was full of laughter and last year's nonsense. They talked about how they wish that somewhat Mr. Harris lost his job as he was found guilty of murder but that thought quickly faded away as Stiles parked at the school lot and they saw the ever-so-hated teacher walking in.

'Ooh that's a shame.' Scott whined and Stiles chuckled.

'Come on. Let's go inside before the bell rings.' He told him and together they walked inside, Stiles trying to spot Lydia.

'There you are!' He said when he spotted her, a few feet away from them.

They walked to her and Stiles kissed her while Scott rolled his eyes at his best friend.

He couldn't blame them, though. Stiles had been in love with Lydia for pretty much his whole life. But she had had a boyfriend. Who was now in London. So Stiles took the chance and they've been together ever since. Which is about three years ago.

'Good morning Scott.' She greeted him. He smiled and greeted her back.

'Have you seen any new people yet?' Scott asked her and she shook her head.

'Not yet. But we'll see in English.' She said as the bell rang and they went to the English class and sat down. A few seconds later Derek entered as well, giving them a small smile, walking towards his desk and leaving his bag on his chair.

'Good morning,' He said to the class. 'I'm your English teacher. My name is Derek and even though I’m only five years older than you I won't tolerate any disrespect in this class OK.?' He said and after he received a few, scarce nods he continued.

'This year will be reading the Harry Potter book series. I want each and every one of you to read one book every month. Then we will discuss them.' He said as the door opened and the headmaster walked in and leaned to whisper to Derek.

Derek was nodding and after the headmaster finished talking and walked outside, he smiled at them and walked outside as well.

'What was that?' Stiles whispered at Scott, who shrugged with an equally confused expression.

Moments later, Derek walked back in, followed by a boy their age, who looked like he’d rather be anywhere but here. He was tall but looked like a simple breeze could break him in pieces. He had dirty curly blond hair and eyes colored like the sky before a storm.

'This is Isaac LaHey. He is new, so make him feel comfortable.' Derek told them and turned to Isaac with a big smile. 'You can go and sit next to Scott.' He added and pointed at Scott who sat up straighter so Isaac would notice him.

Isaac nodded and with three big steps, he sat next to Scott putting his bag on the floor.

'Hey.' Scott smiled at him and Isaac nodded at him without speaking.

'Do you want to give me your schedule to see if we have any classes except English together?' Scott then asked him.

Isaac stared at him like he couldn't believe he was still talking to him and with a small nod he handed him his schedule.

'Well that's new. We have every class together except French. That's cool dude. You are the first person I know that has the same classes as me. Not even Stiles is that lucky.' Scott told him with a grin and gave him his schedule back.

'What's a Stiles?' He could have missed it if he weren't next to Isaac but it was his voice. A small soft voice almost too scared to talk but such a beautiful one that made Scott want to hear it all day.

'He is my best friend. There he is. The red head next to him is Lydia, his girlfriend.' Scott said pointing behind them and Isaac turned his head a little to see them. He managed a small smile and the couple grinned back.

'As I was saying, Scott. Did you read any books this summer?' Scott turned and saw Derek looking at him but he was smirnking so he wasn't annoyed.

'I read the Maze Runner trilogy.' Scott answered but of course Derek already knew. He was the one who had bought him those books.

Derek nodded and turned to Isaac.' How about you, Isaac?' He asked him with a gentle smile.

'Umm, no sir.' Isaac said, his voice low. He looked even more scared.

'That's alright. We're going to change that in this class, though.' Derek said and continued asking around.

Scott kept looking at Isaac, observing the way he moved, the way he talked, the way he was pulling the scarf around his neck tighter even though it was hot outside. He could answer all of Derek's questions but he was never really there. He kept staring at the new kid who for some reason had him mesmerized.

The bell rang all the students walked outside. Isaac waited for Scott, who smiled because he remembered that he promised he could show him the way to classes.

'Scott, a word?' Derek told him as he was ready to go out. Isaac stopped at his tracks and looked at Scott without knowing what to do.

'You can wait outside. I promised I’ll show you around. I'm not one to break my promises.' Scott smiled at him and did an internal victory dance when Isaac smiled back. It was just a twitch of the sides of Isaac’s mouth, but it was still a smile. And it was there. For him.

As Isaac walked outside, Scott turned to Derek who was smiling, fumbling at his things.

'What do you want?' Scott asked him leaning against the wall.

'I want to talk about Isaac.' Derek said looking at him.

'What's there to say about him? He seems like an alright dude. Was that why the headmaster came and talked to you? Because Isaac has some kind of a problem? And you are talking to me now because you don’t want me to hang out with him?' Scott kept rambling on, without noticing the amused look on Derek’s face, and when he finished he stared at Derek waiting for an explanation.

'Firstly, you watch way too many movies. Secondly, no. What I actually wanted to tell you is that Isaac needs a friend and I want you to hang out with him. Invite him over if he wants.' Derek said, and Scott kept staring at him like he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

'What do you mean Isaac needs a friend?' He finally asked and Derek smile disappeared a little.

‘I should not be the one to tell you, Scott.' He said with a sigh.' When he is ready, and able to trust you, you will know.' He added and Scott nodded.

'I better go now. See you at home.' He said and walked outside only to find Isaac waiting for him a few feet away from the door, and Scott found himself fighting the grin that slowly made its way on his face.

'We have math next. This way.' He said and Isaac nodded.

Together they made their way to their next class. Scott kept repeating Derek's words on his mind. Isaac needed a friend. Scott could give him that.

'So I was wondering if you wanted to hang out at my place, later. Stiles will be there too. And maybe Lydia.' Scott said to Isaac who seemed a little taken back.

'I guess I can. I don't have anything better to do anyway.' Isaac answered and Scott had to fight a laugh. That was the most he ever heard from Isaac.

'Cool. We can go after school.' Scott offered and Isaac nodded sending him a small smile.

... 

'So tell me about you Isaac.' Lydia smiled at him from her place at Scott's bed. They were at Scott's room. Stiles and Lydia were sitting, more like lying on Scott's bed while he, along with Isaac, were sitting on the floor, leaning against the wall.

'There's not much to say.' He shrugged, keeping his voice down.

'Come on. Everyone has a background story. You can tell us. We are all friends here.' Stiles told him and Isaac sifted uncomfortable not saying a word.

'You know what? I think that Isaac can tell us whenever he wants. He is new and has learn to trust us. So we aren't going to press you. You can tell us whenever you want.' Scott smiled at him before sending a look at Stiles who smiled back apologetically.

'Thank you.' Isaac gave him a relieved smile and it was his biggest one yet. Scott was going to say something when the door opened and Derek walked in.

'Hello Isaac. Didn't know you were here.' He gave Scott a small wink and then focused on Isaac.

'Hello Mr. Derek.' Isaac greeted awkwardly, not knowing what to say to his new teacher.

'Oh please. Call me Derek. I believe that we'll be seeing each other a lot.' Derek chuckled and Isaac relaxed slightly.

'What do you want?' Scott asked him knowing that he had a reason of being here.

'Oh yeah, I forgot. Mum has the night shift again. I'm bringing her food. So, don't burn the house down while I’m gone.' He said.

'Thank you for the vote of confidence!' Stiles told him with a grin.

'That confidence is what I'm most afraid of.' Derek muttered before smiling at Isaac and leaving the room.

'Why was a teacher here?' Isaac asked looking at Scott like a lost puppy. Scott suddenly felt the urge to cuddle him.

'He is my older brother. Well adopted brother. He kinda was around for pretty much my entire life, so even though we are not related by blood he’s still family.' Scott explained with a grin.

'That's cool. He seems like a cool teacher.' Isaac commented with his shy voice.

'Wait till you see his abs. Then you won't be saying cool. You'll be saying hot.' Lydia breathed and Stiles rolled his eyes.

'We’d better go. I promised dad that I would bring him lunch.' Stiles said standing up.

'And I’d better go home. My mother wants me ready for some guests from her work.'Lydia said, making a disgusted face. She stood up as well, picking up her stuff.

'It was nice meeting you, Isaac. And like Derek said we'll be seeing you a lot more.' She said to him with a big smile and Isaac gave her a small one in return.

Stiles nodded at what she said and with a big smile at both Scott and Isaac he left with her leaving the two boys alone, still sitting on the floor, leaning on the wall.

'I better go too.' Isaac said standing up.

'I can give you a ride.' Scott offered, standing up as well.

'Do you have a car?' Isaac asked him picking up his school bag and fixing the scarf around his neck, making it even tighter around it, tucking it under the hem of his shirt.

'Actually I have a motorbike.' Scott grinned and Isaac smiled back.

'But I only see one helmet.' Isaac said pointed at the black helmet on top of one of Scott's shelves.

'You can have it.' Scott shrugged.

'I don't think this is a good idea.' Isaac shook his head with the usual small smile still visible on his lips.

'We can wait for Derek to return to give you a ride.' Scott said.

'Scott, really. My house is just two blocks from here. It's not even dark out.' Isaac said with a chuckle. Scott sighed but nodded.

'Alright. I'll see you tomorrow then.' He said and they walked to the door.

'Yep. See you tomorrow.' Isaac smiled back and with a wave he made his way to his house.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo next chapter! Again please sent lots of love to my friend Anna who did the editing :D

Have you ever felt threatened? It doesn’t feel good right? What’s even worse than being threatened is being threatened by someone you love. Someone you could call family. But can you really call them your family after that? I guess you can’t. What if those people are the only family you have? What would you do then? Every family has the bad members and the good ones. The thing about family is that it isn’t like a battlefield. You can’t choose between the good people and the bad. In family you don’t have a choice. You’re stuck with what you have. You may not like it but you can’t change it. 

So what do you do? You find balance. You learn to love each and every member of your family, ignoring their faults. Because that’s what family does. That’s how a family works. But what if you couldn’t do it anymore? What if you were tired of trying to find the good in people when you clearly knew that all they had was darkness in their heart?

Trying to find the good in people is hard. And you can’t always do it on your own. Someone has to teach you.And what’s better than your parents? A mother is there to hold you at night, when you can’t sleep because you are afraid of the lightning outside. A father is there to teach you how to tie your shoes, how to ride a bike and to take you to your first baseball game. An older sibling is there to help you against the bullies, to help you take that second piece of cake your mother told you not to take.

But what if you didn’t have that? What if all these were just a memory to you? You could still remember the ghost of your mother’s touch, when she was holding you at night because you couldn’t sleep. Or the smile your father had when you tied your shoes on your own for the first time. Or the mischievous smirk of your older sibling when you managed to take that second piece of cake. 

I guess having those kinds of memories is bittersweet. Because you know that you can’t afford the real thing. You’re stuck with what you have and you have to learn to live with it.

At night, Scott was lying in bed thinking about that day. He had met a boy, a new student. And he seemed nice. It turned out that he was, in fact, nice. Really nice. Scott thought that they could be friends, good friends.

‘Hey.’ The door opened and Derek walked in sitting beside him on the bed. ‘What do you think about Isaac?’ He asked, and Scott sat up. ‘He seems nice.’ He said. ‘A little quiet but that will change soon.’ He added with a shrug. 

‘I bet.’ Derek chuckled.

‘I want to ask you something.’ Scott started and when Derek nodded, he took a breath and asked. ‘You said Isaac needs a friend. What was that all about?’

Derek sighed. ‘Scott, I told you at school. Isaac has to be the one to tell you.’ He said.

‘I know. And I’m not pressing him. I made it clear that I could wait till he could trust me enough, and tell me. What I’m asking is why every teacher knows something about Isaac that we don’t.’ Scott said.

‘I don’t know much about Isaac myself. But what I know is that when Isaac was young there was a car crash. That’s the only thing I know. You were too young to remember it. Make sure he trusts you enough and then you can ask him.’ Derek explained and Scott nodded.

‘What class do you have first tomorrow?’ Derek changed the subject and Scott smiled. ‘I have chemistry with Mr. Harris.’ Scott said with a grimace.

‘I feel you.’ Derek nodded understanding. ‘I remember when I was going to school he used to hate me. It seems like he turned to you now.’ Derek told him. 

‘It’s not only me. He has a problem with all of us. But he seems to hate Stiles and me a little more.’ Scott said and Derek smiled standing up.

‘Go to sleep. And remember what I told you about Isaac.’ He reminded him and left the room, leaving Scott alone with his thoughts of how to make Isaac trust him.  
~!~  
‘Hello Isaac. Do you want to hang out after school?’ Scott asked him as soon as he saw him entering the Chemistry class.

‘Sure. Where?’ Isaac asked him and took the seat next to him.

‘I was thinking the park. If you want, of course.’ Scott was trying to make Isaac trust him and from the smile Isaac was giving him it seemed like it was working.

‘Sounds good. Just the two of us or will Stiles and Lydia accompany us?’ Isaac asked him taking out his notebook.

‘I guess they can come along if you want.’ Scott shrugged but in reality he didn’t want them to come along. He wanted to spend some alone time alone with Isaac. He wanted to make him trust him first and then the others. But if Isaac wanted them together Scott could suck it up.

‘Don’t hate me for this but I kind of don’t want them along.’ Scott looked at Isaac surprised and couldn’t help but laugh.

‘Good. I was wondering whether I should make up an excuse saying that they couldn’t come.’ Scott told him and Isaac relaxed. 

‘Mr. McCall. I see that things haven’t changed since last year. You’re still not paying attention’ Scott looked up and saw the so hated teacher and let out a small groan.

‘Sorry.’ He muttered. 

‘Ahh and I and I see that you already took the new student under you wing.’ Mr. Harris said ‘What’s your name?’ He then asked Isaac. 

‘Isaac LaHey.’ Isaac answered with a shy voice.

‘Ah so you are the LaHey kid. I hope you aren’t much trouble.’ Mr. Harris said and started writing on the board. 

Scott bumped his leg against Isaac’s and gave him a small smile which Isaac returned. 

~!~

‘We can sit there.’ Scott said pointing at a bench in the middle of the park.

Isaac nodded and they went and sat down putting their bags in front of them, on the ground. They sat in silence for a while until Scott starting laughing. Isaac stared at him confused but couldn’t hide the small smile on his face. 

‘Why are you laughing?’ He asked him when Scott calmed down. 

‘I don’t know. We were silent and I guess I needed something to break the ice.’ Scott admitted with a huge grin and Isaac chuckled. 

‘Well you succeeded.’ Isaac complimented him and sighed in content.

‘What’s your favourite colour?’ Scott asked him and Isaac looked at him funny. ‘What? I didn’t bring you here so we can enjoy the view or something. I want to learn things about you.’ He said. 

‘I guess blue.’ Isaac shrugged. ‘What’s yours?’ He then asked Scott who answered immediately. ‘Red.’ He said with a smile. 

He continued to ask Isaac questions. And Isaac would always answer. And occasionally he would ask questions too. 

‘I think it is about to rain.’ Isaac said looking up and Scott had to agree. Those big, grey clouds were their proof. 

‘I think it is raining.’ Scott yelled as rain started pouring, making them wet. They stood up laughing and soaking wet, picking up their bags. 

‘I think it was a bad call not taking Stiles with us. At least he has his jeep.’ Isaac said and Scott nodded in agreement.

‘I think I know where we can go till the rain is over.’ Scott told him and they started walking.

‘Where are we going?’ Isaac yelled over the rain.

‘We’re going where I work; at the animal clinic.’ Scott called back and Isaac nodded even though Scott couldn’t see him.

‘Is it far?’ Isaac asked and Scott slowed his pace so he was walking next to Isaac. 

‘It is just a few blocks from here. Do you want to run there?’ Scott offered with a smirk and Isaac nodded smirking as well.

‘Last one there is a wet dog!’ Scot screamed and started running leaving a laughing Isaac following him.

‘We are already wet!’ Isaac yelled back and the only things that could be heard on the street were their laugher and the sound of the rain hitting the pavement.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter for my lovely readers! For once again many thanks to my friend Anna who did the editing :D

Everyone has secrets. Me and you. The thing about secrets is that they're entirely your own. No one can steal them from you and no one can find out what it is that you're hiding. People hide things because they feel embarrassed, or even scared that if someone found out they would leave them. 

Others keep secrets because they are protecting themselves, because they are protecting their loved ones. They think that because you don't know something, it can't hurt you. And they are right, for a while. But if the person cares about you, they're going to find out sooner or later and the consequences won't always be good.

Keeping small secrets like what you did last night won't hurt someone. But keeping secrets like what happened in your life isn't good. What if you don't know better? Then you must let someone in. Tell someone about your past. Tell them why you are afraid. Trust them. It doesn't matter if they are a family member or a teacher or a friend. You have to learn how to trust.And the best way to learn to trust is to trust someone.

~!~

'We are here.' Scott said opening the door for Isaac and together they walked inside the animal clinic. 

'Scott, what are you doing here? Today is your day off.' They turned around and saw a middle aged man. He was bald with a small yet warm smile. 

'Hello, Mr. Deaton. Isaac and I were at the park and it started raining so we came here for shelter.' Scott explained with a small smile.

'That's alright. I was leaving anyway. Can you please lock the place when you leave?' Dr. Deaton asked and Scott nodded excitedly.

'Sure! We can feed the animals too.' He said and Deaton smiled. 

'Alright, it was nice meeting you Isaac.' He nodded at Isaac who sent him a small smile.'I'll see you tomorrow Scott.' He said and opened his umbrella, leaving the clinic.

'Oh shoot. We are soaked.' Scott said with a laugh and Isaac smiled.

'Yeah, it will take a while till we dry up.' Isaac commented. 

'Wait. I have some spare shirts somewhere, in case an animal pees on me and stuff. Wait a sec.' Scott told him and left the room to return, moments later, holding two shirts.

'You take the blue one.' He said, while handing Isaac a shirt. 'You told me it is your favourite colour.' He smirked and Isaac chuckled. 

'And of course you took the red one.' Isaac said pointing to the shirt Scott was holding. 

'I like red.' Scott shrugged and changed. Isaac followed his example.

'Are we going to stay here till the rain stops?' Isaac asked, looking around.

'I guess. We can call Derek to come pick us up but for the moment being, we have to feed the animals. If, of course, you don't mind' Scott pointed out and Isaac nodded.

'That's alright. I like animals,'Isaac said, 'when they don't pee on me of course.' He added and Scott chuckled. 

'Don't worry. Only the new ones do because they don't know better.' Scott assured him and together they went to the back of the clinic where the animals were held. 

'What kind of animals do you have here?' Isaac asked. 

'Right now we only have three adult dogs and two puppies. Some idiot guy left them for dead in a dumpster.' Scott said with such hatred in his voice that Isaac instinctively took a step back. 

'You really like animals, don't you?' Isaac asked him softly.

'Yeah, I always wanted one but mum said that it was too much. It would be alone most of the time with her at the hospital and me at school and work. But I get to see them here, so I don't really have a problem.' Scott said with a shrug and Isaac smiled. 

'What do you want me to do?' He asked him. 

'You can bring me their food which is over there.' Scott told him pointed at a bag of dog food. Isaac nodded and did as he was told. With a smile, Scott took the bag and filled the bowls with food. As the dogs were eating, Scott started petting them, earning pleased growls from the dogs. 

'Here, give me your hand.' With an utterly confused look on his face, Isaac obliged. 

Scott took his hand and led him to the puppies. The little fur-balls had already eaten and were now goofing around.

'Do you want to pet them?' He asked Isaac who didn't look so certain.

'I don't know. What if I hurt them?' Isaac asked and Scott smiled. 

'You won't.' He assured him and with his hand on top of Isaac's he gently placed in on the head of one of the puppies. The puppy leaned to the touch and Isaac smiled both at it, and at Scott.

'Have you named them?' He asked as more and more puppies approached him in order to receive belly-rubs. 

'Sadly I can't. Deaton says that we can't name them, in case someone wants to adopt them.' Scott said with a sad sigh. 

'I guess we should let them sleep.' He said after a while when he saw one of them yawning. 

'Yeah.' Isaac nodded and they closed the door. 

'It hasn't stopped yet.' Scott said miserably, looking outside at the still-falling rain. 

'We can stay here till it stops a little.' Isaac shrugged and sat down at one of the couches. 

'I can call Derek to come pick us up if you want.' Scott offered even though he really didn't want to. 

'Nah, it's ok.' Isaac told him. 

They sat in silence just like they did at the park. Scott was trying to find a way to bring up the car accident but he really couldn't find a way of doing it.

'Something's bothering you.' He looked up and saw Isaac looking at him. 

I, ah, it's nothing.' He said and cursed himself for shuttering. 

'It doesn't seem like nothing.' Isaac told him gently. 

Scott looked at him trying to find the courage to ask and finally he took a deep breath and did. 

'Derek told me about a car accident.' He started carefully and almost winced when he saw Isaac lower his gaze to the floor.

'You don't have to tell me if you don't want to.I'm not pressing you.' He said quickly and Isaac looked away from the floor.

'I want to tell you. I just don't know how.' Isaac admitted. 

'Will it help if I told you that I'm not going to tell anybody?' Scott asked him and Isaac chuckled. 

I'm not good with the trust thing.' Isaac said.

'My mother always said two things about trust.' Scott replied and Isaac looked at him. 

'Learning how to trust is like tying your shoes. When you learn how to do it you never forget.' He said and Isaac smiled. 

'I's good that I know how to tie my shoes then.' He said and Scott chuckled. 

'What;s the second thing?' He asked.

'In order to learn how to trust, you have to trust someone. Scott said. 

'You have a wise mother.' Isaac commented.

'I know.' Scott said and then he softened his gaze. 'Isaac you can tell me. I won't make fun of you.' Isaac stared at him with the same look he had when Scott had asked him for his schedule, the other day.

'I'm not worried about you making fun of me because I know that you won't.' Isaac muttered barely loud enough for Scott to hear. 

'Then why are you afraid?' Scott asked him. 

'Because you might hate me after I tell you.' Isaac admitted after a deep breath.

'I'm not going to hate you Isaac.' Scott said with such a determined tone that Isaac turned to look at him, startled.

'How do you know that?' Isaac asked him and once again Scott had to fight the urge to cuddle him.

'You never know unless you try.' Scott said and yes, it sounded less cheesy inside his head, but that's how things are. But Isaac sent him a smile and the cheesiness didn'r matter any longer.

'When I was about five years old, I was at a party. It was a rainy Friday night. My mother was on her way to pick me up, along with my older brother. Some guy lost control of his car, and hit us. Driver's side. She died instantly. My brother died an hour later at the hospital.' Isaac said and Scott could see the tears running down his face even though Isaac was looking away, obviously trying to hide them. 

He stood up and hugged him letting him put his head on his shoulder and let out all those years of suppressed grief and sorrow and pain. 

'It wasn't your fault, Isaac.' He whispered when Isaac had calmed down a bit.

'It feels like it is.' Isaac admitted with a sniff.

'You know when I was seven my parents used to fight all the time.' Scott began 'They were loud and their fights were so bad that I would hear glasses shattering all the time. I would hide at my room under my covers, waiting for my mum to come and tell me that everything was going to be fine, that it was over. But it never seem to end. Until one day it did. After a loud, scary fight with a lot of yelling and glass shattering, she came and told me that it was over for good. And it was over for good because he was gone. For months I would blame myself. For the fights, for the broken glass. I thought that it was my fault that he left. That he didn't love me anymore. That I wasn't a good son. But soon I learned that it wasn't my fault. He was just some stupid drunk that the only thing he ever did was help my mother bring me to this world, and we didn't need him for anything else.'

Isaac had stopped crying by the time Scott finished talking, and Scott was happy to get everything out of him. Stiles were the only one that knew about the fights and he had promised not to tell anyone about it. Not even Lydia knew.

'It stopped raining.' Isaac said a few seconds later and Scott looked outside only to see the sun shining in a sky so blue and bright like the colour of Isaac's eyes.

'I should call Derek.' He said and stood up picking up his phone. 

'Yeah, Derek we are at the clinic. Can you give us a ride? Yeah? Alright we'll be waiting outside. Ok. See you in a few.'

'He will be here in about fifteen minutes' Scott said picking up his bag that was nearly dry and walked outside with Isaac following him.

'Thank you for telling me.' He turned around and saw Isaac looking at him shyly. 

'I'm glad I did. You are the only person who knows beside mum, Derek and Stiles.' Scott told him with a big smile, which Isaac returned. They waited in silence until Derek showed up in his car and they got in.

‘So, what happened?’ Derek asked them. 

‘We were at the park and it started raining.’ Isaac started. ‘So we ran here.’ Scott finished with a shrug. 

‘Did you lock the clinic?’ Derek asked Scott and smirked when he blushed. 

‘I reminded him.’ Isaac said with a smile and Derek chuckled. 

‘Where do you want me to drop you off, Isaac?’ Derek asked him after a while when they made the turn for their house.

‘Just drop me by your house and I can walk the rest of the way.’ Isaac said and Derek did as he was told. 

He parked the car and together the three of them got out.

‘I’ll see you tomorrow?’ It sounded more like a question when Scott said it he couldn’t change it now.

‘Yeah, thank you for the talk.’ Isaac told him with a small smile. 

‘That’s what friends do, Isaac. You can come to me whenever you have a problem, or just wanna talk.’ Scott told him. 

‘I know that now. Since I can trust you.’ Isaac said and Scott smiled so widely that the corners of his mouth started to hurt. 

With a last wave and a last smile he walked inside his house only to find Derek waiting for him with a big smirk. 

‘What was all that about?’ He asked as Scott took of his shoes and put down his bag.

‘He trusts me.’ Was the only thing that escaped his mouth as he was making his way to his room, leaving Derek smiling and shaking his head while muttering something about teenagers and sentiment and baby steps.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter! This one is big. And for once again many thanks to Anna for the editing :D

When he asked me to write this book I declined. Not because I didn’t want to. But it was too soon to even think about it. It hurt too much. It was painful for all of us. Just imagine the pain he must have felt when it was excruciating for me. After things calmed down a little he asked me again. And that time I accepted because I saw that he needed it. And truth to be told I’m good with English. He said it’s because of my writing, the way I put song lyrics into what I write. That’s why he wanted me to do it.

Songs are beautiful things. The way they can bring tears in your eyes and draw a smile on your face is just amazing. Listening to music is like going on a journey while staying in place.

Really, songs are extraordinary. It’s in how every song has a different meaning from person to person. It’s the way they can help you overcome something in your life. By listening to the lyrics you find the love you couldn’t find yourself, you find the strength. The strength to say no to someone, or yet, yes. Songs had helped many people stand up against bulling, against trying to put an end at their life. Well, not all of them… 

Some people dedicate songs to others and it’s a good way to express your feelings. I was the one who told him that. It was long ago, really long ago. When he had his first crush on someone. Turns out he never forgot about that. Songs are beautiful things. They make you smile, the make you cry. The way he smiles whenever he hears that one song and then the tears come and he has to stop because it is so painful that he feels he can’t breathe. I guess songs are bittersweet because they put you together but destroy you at the same time.

~!~

‘So it started raining and you ran to the clinic?’ Stiles asked Scott as they were playing the latest Call of Duty on Scott’s bed.

‘Yeah.’ Scott nodded not taking his eyes off the screen. 

‘And then what happened?’ Stiles asked and cursed, as his character got hit. 

‘We fed the animals.’ Scott answered still playing and whined when Stiles pressed pause.

‘Why did you do that? I was winning!’ He turned to his best friend only to find Stiles looking at him like he had never seen him before. 

‘Really Scott?’ He asked him with a shake of his head. ‘I’m asking you about Isaac, the new kid that you want so much to make feel comfortable and you only answer with four word sentences?’ He finished his little rant with a disappointed sigh and stood up. 

‘Well, what do you want me to say?’ Scott asked him.

‘I don’t know!’ Stiles shouted. ‘Maybe what you talked about? I like Isaac, just like you do and I want him to be our friend but I can’t when you’re keeping things about him to yourself.’ He said the last part gently.

‘I know. And I’m sorry, but I don’t think Isaac wants anyone else to know.’ Scott sighed putting his remote down.

‘Alright you told me not to press him so I’m not going to.’ Stiles shrugged. ‘Just tell me what you talked about minus that part.’

‘Ok. We talked about our favourite colours, music and things we like to do in our free time.’ Scott said and Stiles snorted.

‘Dude, seriously? Not even my little cousin starts her conversations like that.’ He said and Scott huffed. 

‘Well sorry but I didn’t know any other way to break the ice.’ He retorted. 

‘I know that.’ Stiles said rolling his eyes. ‘Then what happened?’ He asked eagerly. 

‘The part that I can’t say.’ Scott answered apologetically. 

‘Can you tell me if it is happy or sad?’ Stiles asked hopefully. 

‘I guess.’ Scott nodded and with a sigh he started. ‘No one should ever feel so much pain, Stiles. I don’t know what I would do if that had happened to me.’ He finished and looked at Stiles with sorrow in his eyes.

‘That bad, huh?’ Stiles winced.

‘Then I told him about my dad.’ Scott continued and Stiles gaped at him.

‘But the only people who know about that are your mum, Derek and me.’ He said, shocked. 

‘I know but he trusted me with his past so it seemed only right for me to do the same.’ Scott said and Stiles smirked.

‘Ahh, now you’re talking. So let me get this straight. He trusts you and you trust him.’ He said and Scott nodded not getting where this was going. 

‘Yeah and it feels good you know, having someone else to share your secrets.’ Scott said with a small smile. 

‘I bet.’ Stiles muttered. ‘What else?’ He asked louder and Scott shrugged.

‘I don’t know man. He just looked so small. He told me that he didn’t know how to trust.’ Scott told him. 

‘And you told him the thing about tying your shoes, am I correct?’ Stiles chuckled when Scott blushed. 

‘It seemed like the right thing to say.’ He said and then he looked at his hands.

‘What’s the matter?’ Stiles asked him and sat beside him on the bed. The same bed they had slept on so many times that both had stopped counting because it seemed pointless. The same bed that Scott was holding Stiles as he was crying himself to sleep, the day of his mother’s funeral. 

‘It’s weird.’ Scott started picking his words carefully. ‘The feeling I have whenever Isaac smiles or talks.’ He said and let out a breath.

‘What feeling?’ Stiles asked. 

‘Like, I want to cuddle the life out of him.’ Scott said and fell back on the bed covering his eyes with his hands.

‘We cuddle all the time.’ Stiles pointed out and Scott huffed.

‘Yeah but it is different. We’ve known each other since we were four.’ Scott said. 

‘So you want to cuddle Isaac. I’m not seeing the problem here.’ Stiles fell next to Scott on the bed.

‘I never felt like that for a guy before. And I know that I’m not gay because I’ve had relationships with girls before and it didn’t feel weird at all.’ Scott said and looked at Stiles, who looked back. 

‘So you swing both ways.’ Stiles shrugged. 

‘What do you mean?’ Scott wondered confused. 

‘You like both girls and boys.’ Stiles explained. 

‘And you don’t have a problem with that?’ Scott asked him and Stiles snorted. 

‘Dude you could have told me that you are a serial murderer and I would still try and help you.’ He said and Scott smiled. 

‘You’re my best friend, you know that right?’ He asked him. 

‘Yeah I know.’ Stiles said and picked up his phone and made a face. ‘And right now the best friend has to go shopping with his girlfriend or else she’s going to skin him alive.’ He said and stood up. 

‘She has you wrapped around her little finger.’ Scott said with a laugh as Stiles cursed when he put his right shoe on his left foot. 

‘Stiles,’ Scott said and Stiles looked at him. ‘Thank you.’ He said sincerely and Stiles smiled. ‘That’s what friends are for.’ He said and Scott opened his mouth to say something but Stiles cut him with a wave of his hand. ‘Yeah I know. I won’t tell Lydia anything unless you want me to.’ He said and with a wave he left leaving Scott smiling while shaking his head. 

~!~

‘Scott, come down for dinner.’ His mother called him and with a sigh of relief, Scott closed his Chemistry book and went down, sitting on the table.

‘How was your day, boys?’ She asked Derek and him and Derek started. 

‘Pretty much the same as always. I had to pick up Scott and Isaac from the clinic because of the rain. Other than that, nothing interesting happened.’ He said and started eating.

‘Who’s Isaac?’ She turned to Scott. 

‘He’s new. Isaac LaHey.’ Scott said and his mother stared at him a little thoughtfully till a sad smile made its way up to her face. 

‘I knew his mother. We were friends and then the car accident happened. His dad isolated himself after that. How’s Isaac doing?’ She asked him. 

‘He’s fine.’ Scott answered with a small smile, remembering their time at the clinic. ‘Why do you ask?’ He asked her after taking a bite of his food.

‘Tomorrow is the anniversary of his mother and brother’s death, honey.’ She smiled at him sadly and all at once Scott’s appetite disappeared. 

‘I didn’t know that.’ He said and let out a frustrated sigh. 

‘What’s the matter?’ Derek asked him concerned putting his fork down. 

‘Today at the clinic I asked him about the car accident. I was careful like you told me and I didn’t press him. He told me about his mother and brother.’ He started with a breath. ‘If I knew that tomorrow was the anniversary of their death I wouldn’t have said a thing.’ He finished, groaning. 

‘It wasn’t your fault, Scott. You didn’t know.’ His mother assured him and rubbed his hand.

‘Can I please skip school tomorrow? I have to be with him.’ He pleaded at both his mother and Derek. 

Derek and his mother stared at each other for a few seconds and then turned to him, nodding. 

‘I’ll say your home, sick.’ Derek told him and Scott sighed in relief. 

‘Thank you.’ He told him. 

‘How do you know Isaac won’t be at school tomorrow?’ His mother asked him and honestly, Scott didn’t know.

‘I just have a feeling, I guess.’ He shrugged and missed the small smile Derek sent her.

A few minutes later they were finished with their dinner and Scott helped with the dishes while Derek helped with the leftover food. 

‘I’m going to bed.’ Their mother told them and kissed each of them on the temple. 

‘So he trusts you?’ Scott turned to Derek and found him putting the food inside the fridge with an innocent smile. 

‘Yeah, and I trust him too.’ He said drying the last dish and putting it away. 

‘Is there anything else you feel for Isaac? Except for trust, of course.’ Derek wiped his hands on his jeans and smirked when Scott gaped at him.

‘Wh- How do you know?’ Scott asked him shocked. 

‘Scott we might not be blood related but I’ve been around long enough to know when you like someone as more than a friend.’ Derek chuckled.

‘Stiles said something about swinging both ways. That I like both girls and boys.’ Scott explained and Derek nodded. 

‘That means that you are Bisexual. It’s nothing to be ashamed of Scott.’ Derek told him when he saw him looking down.

‘Other people think so.’ Scott said. 

‘Other people are idiots. That’s how you were born. You can’t change that. And if they don’t like it they can come and suck my d-‘ 

‘Derek!’ Scott cut him with a laugh and Derek laughed too. 

‘There is nothing wrong with you Scott.’ Derek told him gently. ‘I don’t have a problem with your liking of boys and girls altogether and I’m sure mum doesn’t have one either. As long you are safe, of course.’ He added with a smirk and Scott blushed.

‘Thanks.’ Scott told him. ‘I’m going to my room. Goodnight.’ He smiled at Derek who smiled back.

‘Goodnight.’ He said back and went to the living room to watch some television.

~!~

Scott was walking around the cemetery that he had walked so many times along with Stiles. He passed Stiles’ mother grave and said a polite hello and continued his way, trying to find Isaac. 

‘Hello mum and Camden’ He turned to his side at the sound of Isaac’s voice and bent down behind a grave so Isaac couldn’t see him. He knew that it wasn’t the best thing to do but he panicked. 

‘How are you?’ Everything went silent like Isaac was waiting for an answer. ‘Stupid question, of course you are good. You have each other.’ He muttered loud enough for Scott to hear and, made a feeling of protection mixed with pain overcome him. 

‘I’m doing well. My grades are good and dad’s work is fine. We really are fine.’ He sounded like he was trying to make himself believe it and Scott wanted to reach and hug him but he waited.

‘I met a boy.’ Isaac started and Scott sat up a little straighter but managed not to blow his cover. ‘His name is Scott. Scott McCall. You knew his mother, mum. I remembered one time when you talked about her at lunch. You would have liked him, Camden. He is a goofball full of sunshine just like you were.’ Isaac said and his voice broke. 

‘He’s here right now. He’s behind a grave thinking that I haven’t heard him.’ Isaac said and from his voice it was evident that there was a small smile on his face. 

Scott gulped and stood up making his way towards Isaac. ‘Hi. I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have been here. I can leave if you want.’ Scott rambled but Isaac cut him with a chuckle. 

‘It’s alright. I could use some company.’ Isaac said and patted the ground next to him for Scott to sit. He sighed and turned to his mum and brother.

‘Mum, Camden. This is Scott. Scott, this is my mum and my brother Camden.’ Isaac introduced them with a bittersweet smile. 

‘It’s nice to meet you.’ Scott smiled at the two gravestones a little awkward but he didn’t know what else to say.

‘You have a lovely son Mrs. LaHey.’ He said after a while. ‘And I would love to have met you Camden.’ He added and Isaac smiled. 

‘I think we should leave. It’s way too much depressing here.’ Isaac said and stood up pulling Scott with him. 

‘Goodbye mum and Camden, I’ll see you next year.’ He said.

‘I’ll be here with him, I promise.’ Scott said and together they walked outside the cemetery. 

‘Why aren’t you at school?’ Isaac asked him after a while. 

‘My mum told me what today was so I called in sick.’ Scott shrugged. 

‘How did you know that I was here?’ He wondered, and Scott blushed a little. ‘I had a feeling.’ He said and Isaac looked at him. 

‘I had a feeling you’d be there as well.’ Isaac said with a small smile.

‘So you didn’t hear me coming then!’ Scott accused with a laugh. 

‘Oh no I did hear you coming. You must be more careful where you step. I think you broke every branch at the cemetery.’ Isaac told him and Scott pushed him.

They laughed. 

‘Do you want to go to my house to watch some movies or something?’ Scott offered. 

‘Or something.’ Isaac smirked at him. 

‘Race you!’ He yelled and started running leaving a confused Scott behind him a confused Scott that smiled and started running as well.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter! Once again thanks to my friend Anna for editing...i really have to find something else to say.. :D

I talked about secrets before, right? Keeping secrets isn’t always good. You may hurt people by doing that, but you can save people as well. Everyone has to get this weight out of their chests, and trusting someone with your secrets is the best way. 

But what happens when someone uses those secrets to make fun of you, or hurt you? Someone you trusted, someone who was supposed to be your friend. You might not have been great friends but there was this mutual respect between you and now it was gone. Just because they learn your little secret.

What do you do then? You can try and ignore it. Ignore their hurtful comments and just continue your day. But can you always do it? Yes, you have your friends with you and yes, you know that they are wrong but those comments still hurt. You can’t keep up ignoring them forever so you just... break down.

Break-downs are helpful but they can also be disastrous. You never know what will happen and you might hurt someone without intending to. But that’s why you have your friends with you. They help by doing the simplest things. Whispering soothing things to you and holding you tight until the tears come running down your face along with all the stress, the anger and you’re breathing heavily and they are breathing heavily with you and nothing matters to you anymore except that you are here and they are right next to you. Everything is alright, you are alright, and they are alright. And the best part? You know that they don’t care about your secrets. To them you are just the same.

 

~!~

‘I told Derek.’ Scott said as he and Stiles were getting ready for their lacrosse practice. They were at the locker rooms with the other players on the team. 

‘You told him about what?’ Stiles asked him and finished dressing up. 

‘About Isaac.’ Scott sighed and finished dressing up as well. 

‘Ahh. And what did he say?’ Stiles asked him even though he already knew the answer. 

‘He said that he didn’t have a problem with that and that mum is going to be fine with it. As long as I’m safe.’ Scott added the last part with a blush and Stiles laughed.

‘Yeah, I can imagine how this conversation will go.’ Stiles said with a dreamy expression on his face and Scott punched him on the arm with a whine. 

‘Well I don’t want to know.’ He said and after a while Stiles sobered up and looked at him. 

‘So when are you going to tell him?’ He asked, his voice now completely serous. 

‘Tell who what?’ Scott asked him, oblivious as always, and Stiles rolled his eyes.

‘When are you going to tell Isaac, you dumbass!’ Stiles almost yelled at him and Scott’s eyes widened.

‘I have to tell him?’ he exclaimed, panic colouring his voice. Stiles groaned.

‘No shit Sherlock! Of course you have to tell him! What? You thought that you were supposed to keep those feelings bottled up inside you?’ Stiles asked him and snorted. ‘That’s cute.’

‘But how am I supposed to tell him? What if he doesn’t feel the same?’ Scott asked him frankly, clearly having lost the fight with panic as his heartbeat started to rush. 

‘First of all, breathe, Scott.’ Stiles put his hands on top of Scott’s shoulders to keep his steady and kept repeating the same thing over and over again. ‘Breathe, Scott.’ He said one last time and Scott took a deep breath and calmed down. 

‘Thanks.’ He told him and sat down, running his hand through his hair. ‘I want to tell him, Stiles, I really do.’ He said and Stiles sat down next to him. ‘But I don’t want to destroy what we have right now.’ He sighed and Stiles remained silent for a minute, thinking hard. 

‘There are many ways for you to tell him, you know,’ Stiles started. ‘When you are ready of course.’ He added with a nod. 

‘Like what?’ Scott asked him. 

‘Songs. Do you know how many songs exist for someone Bi to express their feelings to someone of the same gender?’ Stiles asked him excited.

‘No.’ Scott shook his head. 

‘Neither do I. I just though you would know, you know, being one and all that.’ Stiles’ face fell and Scott snorted just as the coach walked in.

‘Get your asses to the field, boys. We have practice to do!’ He said and with a sigh Stiles and Scott stood up and followed the rest of the team outside.

 

~!~  
‘Come one Isaac! They are about to start!’ Lydia said dragging Isaac along by his hand.

‘I’m coming.’ He said with a roll of his eyes and a fond smile. They found sits on the front row as the players started filling the field.

‘So what are they going to do?’ Isaac asked her. 

‘It is the first practice of the year. They are going to see if they’re going to keep their rolls.’ She explained with a smile.

‘What was Scott last year?’ Isaac asked looking at Scott who was talking to the coach. 

‘He was the captain of the team.’ She told him trying to find Stiles in all that mess. 

‘And what about Stiles?’ He asked her and she smiled when she found her boyfriend. 

‘He usually sits on the bench but he did play on a few games last year. He scored too. Maybe the coach will be kind enough to let him play this year. He’s been practicing a lot lately.’ She said as the practice session began.

‘How did you end up with Stiles?’ Isaac asked her before he could think and blushed as she turned to him.

‘Well,’ she started with a smile and Isaac let out a small sigh of relief. ‘In our first year here I had a boyfriend named Jackson. He used to be the lacrosse captain and a great student and all that. But, he was a bully. And I was oh-so-blind, because I used to think that I was in love with him. And then he moved to London because of his parents’ jobs.’ She said with a sigh and Isaac felt bad for bringing this question up.

‘I’m sorry.’ He told her. 

‘Nah, don’t be sorry. And to answer your question, Stiles was in love with me since third grade. After I broke up with Jackson he took his chance. He wrote me a poem saying how much he loved my strawberry blond her, my green eyes and all the things about me.’ She said with a laugh. ‘We’ve been together ever since.’ She added and Isaac smiled.

‘What about you?’ She asked him. ‘Do you have a girl you’re interested in?’ She smiled at him and Isaac shook his head. ‘Perhaps a boy?’ She smirked and Isaac blushed and looked at the field, where the players were shooting goals.

‘It’s alright Isaac.’ She told him softly and he turned to look at her and found nothing but a sincere smile on her face.

‘Really?’ He asked her with a shy voice and she nodded.

‘Yeah, really. You can love whoever you want. We aren’t going to judge you. And I think that whoever it is you like, they are very lucky.’ Lydia told him and turned back to the practice. 

Isaac smiled and focused on the game thinking on how life had given him such amazing friends. 

 

~!~

‘Dude, what’s wrong with you today? You’re dying out there.’ Stiles told Scott as the latter returned from a failed shot once again.

‘I don’t know. It’s because I haven’t trained in a while, I guess.’ Scott said and Stiles started to say something, as the both of them had been training all summer, but a snicker cut them. 

‘Maybe the faggot is thinking about his lover.’ The voice said and Scott recognized the voice as one of the juniors on the team. He stood still trying to process what was happening. Stiles growled next to him and he tried to tell him to stop, to not make a scene, since Isaac and Lydia were watching. He really tried but nothing came out of his mouth.

‘What’s your problem, Mike?’ Stiles addressed the younger player who stood his ground with a smirk plastered on his face. 

‘I’m just saying that our captain isn’t at his best today because he is thinking about screwing his boyfriend.’ Mike said but nobody laughed from the team. That didn’t seem to stop him as he kept laughing. 

‘Take that back.’ Stiles barked ready to hit him but a hand on his wrist stopped him. He looked back and saw Scott holding him and he calmed down a little. ‘He isn’t worth it.’ Scott whispered and Stiles sigh but nodded. 

‘I’ll talk to the coach to maybe change locker rooms. Or better yet, get a new captain.’ Mike continued mocking Scott, who kept ignoring him. Stiles, on the other hand, was furious. 

‘Who would want to look at you, anyway?’ He told Mike still didn’t look fazed at all. 

‘Stiles.’ Scott said and Stiles turned around, walking towards him. But then he felt pain at the lower of his back and he fell down with a groan.

Scott turned towards the other players who were looking at Stiles shocked and towards Mike, who was smirking, rubbing his hands. Scott saw red and clenched his fists. He took a big step towards Mike but suddenly he felt two strong arms holding him. He started trashing, trying to break free but he couldn’t. 

Stiles stood up and with a battle yell, he attacked Mike. They started fighting, punching and kicking each other. Other players were trying to break the fight, but soon they gave up.

‘Stop fighting this instant!’ They all looked right, spotting the coach coming their way with Lydia and Isaac and a few other students behind him. They finally managed to break the fight and Stiles took a step back, breathing heavily. He had a busted lip and a bloody nose, but Mike was much worse. His injuries were similar to stiles’, except the fact that they were accompanied by a black eye, a bleeding eyebrow and a bad limp. 

‘What the hell is happening?!’ The coach yelled furiously, as Lydia ran to Stiles to see if he was alright.

‘You bastard!’ She yelled and tried to slap Mike but Stiles held her back.

‘It’s alright, Lydia.’ He told her with a proud smile because for a second, Mike truly looked scared.

‘Why were you fighting?’ The coach asked with a sigh, trying to find reason in all this mess. 

‘Mike was bulling Scott and Stiles tried to defend him.When he had his back at him, Mike pushed him and then they started fighting.’ Danny, another player on the team said. He was a senior like Scott and Stiles. He was also the one who was holding Scott.

‘This school has strict anti-bullying rules.’ Coach turned to Mike, furious but Mike just spit out some blood. 

‘He deserved it. Every faggot deserves it.’ He said and a few gasps were heard by some students and Scott really wanted the earth to open and swallow him.

Coach turned to Scott who was still held by Danny and his face softened for a split second but then it turned back to furious. 

‘Someone’s sexual orientation isn’t part of your bussines.’ The coach spat at Mike and then addressed all of the students who were gathered there. ‘If it comes to my ear that one you bullied someone because of their sexual orientation I swear I’ll be the one to suspend you.’ He said and then turned to Stiles. ‘Lydia, please take him to the nurse.’ He said and she nodded taking Stiles with her. He then turned to Mike. ‘You are coming with me at the principal’s office.’ He said and grabbed the hem of his shirt, dragging Mike with him.

After that, the crowd seemed to have gotten bored with the lack of events, and they soon disbanded. Well, all of them, except the lacrosse players and Isaac.

Isaac walked to Scott and with a nod towards Danny he hugged him. Scott hugged him back with so much force that for a second, Isaac thought that they were about to fall down.

‘Are you alright?’ Isaac asked him when they broke the hug. Scott nodded but the tears running down his face said otherwise.

‘We really don’t have a problem with our captain being Bi, Scott.’ Danny said and the other players nodded. 

‘Mike’s an asshole, anyway.’ One of them said and they laughed a little.

Scott smiled and thanked them. He walked away with Isaac and together they went back to the locker room. 

‘Now.’ Isaac started, ‘Are you really alright?’ He asked again and Scott shook his head and sat down in front of his locker. He stared down at his feet as Isaac sat down next to him. 

‘Mike is a dick.’ He looked up, surprised at Isaac cursing and found a small smile forming on his lips. 

‘Thank you.’ Scott told him.

‘For what?’ Isaac asked him confused. 

‘For being here.’ Scott answered with a shrug and Isaac smiled. 

‘I want to be here.’ Isaac whispered so Scott couldn’t hear him, but Scott heard each and every word very clearly and fought the smile that was pressing to form on his lips and instead he leaned back and his head found Isaac’s shoulder and the latter let out a content sigh.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! New chapter! Many thanks to Anna for doing the editing :D

Bad things always happen to good people, right from the past and up until the present. They are misunderstood, even hated. They are lost, alone. They lose people they care about. They are hurt, scared. But they still choose to be one of the good guys. And I guess that’s what makes them good. They don’t care if they get hurt because that’s how good people are.

I’ll find the places where you hide. I’ll be the break dawn after your worst night. The only thing left that I like. Yeah, I would kill for you, that’s right.

They were your favourite lyrics. And then they became his favourite lyrics too. And then he hated them because he always cried when he listened to them. It became a bittersweet song, not only for him but for all of us. We knew that the lyrics were true for the two of you. You would kill for each other. But you never did, because that’s how good people are.

I wish that I could witness all your joy and all your pain.

Another favourite lyric of yours. And it truly is beautiful. When you love somebody you stay with them through the good times and the bad. You came for the joy but you stayed for the pain. Because that pain is what make you realize that you love that somebody. And you stay because you know that if there is joy there will be pain and if there is pain then there will be joy.

~!~

‘How are things with Isaac?’ Derek asked Scott as soon as they sat down to eat dinner. 

Their mother cocked an eyebrow and looked at Scott while the latter blushed and stared at his plate. 

‘We’re good.’ He muttered and started eating, thinking of many ways to make the ground open and swallow him up.

‘I’m missing things here. What’s going on with Isaac?’ Melissa asked, not in an accusing tone, but rather a curious one. 

Before he could answer though, Derek beat him to it. 

‘Our Scotty here has some feeling for Isaac.’ Derek snickered and Scott gaped at him. He was unable to even comprehend Derek’s utter betrayal, as the latter smiled unapologetically.

To the two boy's surprise, Melissa laughed. Loudly. "Oh that one! Come on it is obvious! I have known it from day one. I just thought..." she paused and giggled a bit. 

‘You thought what?" Scott asked, breathlessly. 

'Well,' she replied 'the way Derek said it, especially with that look on his face; I could only think that you guys were already dating or something.’ She said leaving both Derek and Scott open-mouthed. 

‘Wow.’ Derek said and continued eating while Scott just sat there, in a trance.

How the hell did his mother realize the feelings he had for Isaac, even before he did? He shook his head to clear his mind and started eating. But he didn’t have much of an appetite and it was only a matter of seconds before his mother and Derek realized something was wrong.

‘What’s wrong, honey?’ She asked gently and Scott really didn’t know what was wrong. 

‘I don’t know.’ He said with a sigh and put his fork down.

‘Is something wrong with Isaac?’ Derek asked, and Scott shook his head. ‘With Stiles? Lydia?’ Derek added and Scott only shook his head without a word.

‘Scott, you have to give us something here. If there is nothing wrong with Isaac, Stiles or Lydia then there is something wrong with you.’ Melissa said, her voice oh-so-tender.

‘I want to talk to Isaac about my… feelings’ Scott said slowly realizing that he indeed wanted to talk to Isaac about this. His mother smiled.

‘That’s good, sweetie.’ She praised him.

‘Do you have any ideas?’ Derek wondered. 

‘No.’ Scott said and his eyes widened. ‘Oh man. We are to hang out at Stiles’ this afternoon. How am I supposed to be all friendly around him when what I feel is nowhere near friendly?’ He said with a groan and Derek chocked on his water.

‘Too much information!’ He half-shouted between coughs and Melissa glared at him. 

‘When did you realize that you to be more than his friend?’ She asked him and Scott didn’t really know when he started ‘liking’ Isaac. It was like the affection he felt was always there. From the moment he laid his eyes on Isaac in English, asking his schedule. 

‘I don’t know. I guess from the time at the clinic. He told me about the car accident and all I wanted was to cuddle him.’ He said with a blush. 

‘Alright, so do what you were doing all those days. Be friendly around him and when you feel the time is right, tell him.’ Melissa explained and Scott thought about it and then he nodded. 

‘That’s a good plan.’ Derek said and smiled. 

‘Ah young love.’ Melissa sighed finishing her food and Scott was the one to choke on his water this time.

‘Y-young l-love?’ Scott shuttered looking at his mum.

She just smiled innocently and stood up taking their plates and putting them in the sink. Derek stood up as well helping her with the glasses. 

‘Do you want a ride to Stiles’?’ Derek turned to him and Scott only nodded.

‘I’ll go put on my shoes.’ Scott muttered and left the kitchen leaving the two adults alone. 

‘Isaac is good for Scott.’ Derek commented.

‘Scott is good for Isaac.’ Melissa corrected and then sighed. 

‘I know.’ He said and a small smile formed on his lips. 

~!~

 

‘What tIme should I come pick you up?’ Derek asked Scott as the latter climbed out of the car.

‘I’ll call you.’ Scott answered and Derek nodded. 

‘Tell Stiles I said hi.’ Derek told him and Scott smiled. 

‘I will.’ He said and turned around, going towards Stiles’ front door but Derek’s voice stopped him.

‘Scott,’ Derek started ‘be careful with Isaac.’ He said and left leaving a confused Scott standing. He sighed and knocked on the door and after a few seconds a smiling Stiles opened it.

‘Hello Scott. Lydia is upstairs with Isaac.’ Stiles started talking as they entered the house. ‘Help me with the drinks?’ He asked Scott who smiled and nodded and together they walked to the kitchen. 

‘My mum knows.’ Scott said after a while as Stiles was tacking the drinks out of the fridge. 

‘That’s good, right?’ Stiles turned to him and Scott shrugged. 

‘Yeah, I guess. It’s just,’ Scott started with a sigh. ‘She said that she thought Isaac and I were together from the beginning.’ He said as Stiles finished with the drinks and put them on the table. 

‘And you think it is weird because you didn’t know you had feelings for Isaac at the time.’ Stiles nodded like he was the one having the problem. 

‘I don’t know what to do man. I want to tell him. Part of me wants to shout it even, but another part of me wants the ground to open and swallow me.’ Scott groaned and Stiles winced sympathetically. 

‘Yeah, I feel you. I went through the same thing with Lydia.’ Stiles said and suddenly Scott had an idea.

'Hey. How did you and Lydia end up together? I mean she pretty much ignored your existence when Jackson was around.’ Scott said and Stiles scoffed.

‘Thank you for reminded me Scott.’ Stiles huffed and Scott chuckled. ‘And to answer your question, I wrote her a poem.’ He said and Scott’s face fell a little. 

‘I’m not good at writing.’ Scott said with a pout and Stiles realized where this was going.

‘It doesn’t have to be a poem, though.’ He said quickly and Scott looked at him.

‘What else?’

‘Well, you can write him some sort of letter. Or, because I know you suck at writing you can dedicate him a song.’ Stiles shrugged and picked up two of the drinks and Scott took the other two. 

‘I guess I can do the song thing.’ Scott muttered. ‘That’s the spirit!’ Stiles grinned and together they walked up the stairs to Stiles’ room where they found Isaac and Lydia talking and laughing. 

‘Hello Scott.’ Lydia was the first to see him and at the sound of his name, Isaac turned around and smiled when he saw him.

‘Hello.’ He greeted and Scott greeted him back and gave him his drink. 

‘What where you talking about?’ Stiles asked sitting down on his bed, next to Lydia. 

‘About Mr. Harris.’ She answered and took a ship off of her drink. 

‘I hate him.’ Scott commented and they all granted their agreements. 

‘Derek says hi by the way.’ He told Stiles. 

‘Tell him I said hi too.’ Stiles said childishly and they laughed. 

‘What’s the matter with Derek and Stiles, anyway?’ Isaac wondered and Scott laughed. ‘Well....’ He started. 

‘No! You promised you wouldn’t tell anyone about this! Only me, you and Derek know!’ Stiles cut him with a cry.

‘Come on Stiles. I want to know.’ Lydia pleaded him and he groaned. 

‘Go on tell them. But let me drown afterwards.’ Stiles muttered and Scott smirked.

‘Well you see when we were younger, say something about 11?’ He looked at Stiles who nodded with a huff. ‘Yeah and Derek was 16. Because my mum was always at the hospital and with Stiles’ dad being the Sheriff we didn’t have anyone to pick us up from school so Derek would do it. Back then, Derek was the type of guy you would kill to hang out with. Black leather jacket and a black Camaro. So he would come and pick us up and Stiles was always at my house.’ Scott was cut by a groan and he turned to Stiles only to find him covering his face. ‘It really isn’t very embarrassing, dude.’ Scott told him. 

‘It is!’ Stiles pouted and Lydia rolled her eyes. 

‘Anyway, Stiles would spend the night. One night though, it was raining so bad that you couldn’t see clearly outside. There was lightning and we were so scared that we were crying. Derek heard out cries and came into my room where Stiles and me were supposed to be sleeping and asked us what was wrong. We said that we were afraid of the lightning and we couldn’t sleep. He sat with us for a while but nothing seemed to work. After a while Derek’s girlfriend, Paige came saying that Derek was gone for a while and Derek explained to her what was happening. The next day came and my mum found us sleeping, Stiles in Derek’s arms and me in Paige’s.’ 

Scott finished and they laughed. ‘That’s cute.’ Lydia cooed and Stiles huffed. 

‘Yeah, yeah.’ He said, rolling his eyes. 

‘There’s nothing wrong with being afraid of storms.’ Isaac said and before someone could say anything they heard a crush from downstairs. 

‘Is your dad home?’ Scott asked Stiles who shook his head, standing up.

‘He’s supposed to be home in about 3 hours.’ Stiles answered picking up a baseball bat. Scott stood up as well with Isaac and Lydia behind him. 

‘Lydia, stay here.’ Stiles told her and when she opened her mouth to say something he quickly added. ‘In case something happens I need you to call an ambulance and the police.’ He said and she nodded taking a step back. 

‘You can stay here too if you want.’ Scott told Isaac who shook his head. ‘I’m coming with you.’ Isaac told him.

‘Be careful.’ Lydia told them as Stiles opened the door.

They walked down the stairs slowly, trying to be as silent as possible. In the kitchen there was broken glass on the floor, and some on the table. Holding their breaths, they walked to the living room where they found a guy going through the stuff on the drawers. Stiles took a shaky breath and opened his mouth.

‘Who are you?’ He asked the burglar and he winced when he saw him tensing. He turned around slowly and the colour drained from their faces. He had a gun. 

‘Let me do my job and no one gets hurt.’ The burglar said, his voice as raspy as a chronic smoker’s. He sounded old, but not that old. 

‘You’re bluffing.’ Scott said, his voice quivering in the end but he still stood his ground. 

‘I don’t think so.’ The guy said and released the safety. 

They took a step back, frightened. 

‘Let me do my job, and nobody gets hurt.’ He insisted and turned to the open drawers. 

‘What are we going to do?’ Isaac whispered. 

Without saying anything Stiles tightened his grip on the bat and ran silently towards the burglar, aiming for the head, but before he could make the hit the burglar turned around and freed the bat from stiles’ grip, hitting him in head and leaving him unconscious. 

‘I told you to leave me alone!’ The burglar yelled and without realizing it he pulled the trigger, hitting Isaac on the side. Isaac fell down with a scream and the burglar’s eyes widened. 

‘Shit.’ He said and ran through the broken window he apparently had come in. 

‘Isaac! Hey, hey you are alright. We’ll take you to the hospital and everything is going to be fine.’ Scott kept rambling on, desparate to keep Isaac awake. 

‘What happened!?’ Lydia came practically flying down the stairs and when she saw Isaac lying down she gasped. 

‘The burglar shoot Isaac.’ Scott told her with tears running down his face.

‘Go check on Stiles, please.’ He said and she nodded running to her boyfriend. 

‘Scott?’ Scott looked down at Isaac and managed a small smile. ‘You’re going to be alright.’ Scott told him again and again not only trying to convince Isaac, but mostly, himself. 

‘I knew him.’ Isaac said as the sound of the police sirens were filled the air.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo...School started and i don't know if i can post very often but i'll try not to make you guys wait very long. Much love to everyone!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know how this goes....Thanks to Anna for the editing! Even though you won't see this, you rock :D

You know the feeling you get when you realise you love someone? When you get this close to losing that someone, and all the moments you ever spent with them come flashing before your eyes, and you are in a trance. You see every glance; you laugh every laughter and smile every smile, again and again. You wonder what will happen if you lose that someone and the tears come running down your face and you can’t hold them back; you don’t want to. You feel hopeless because you don’t know what will happen if you do lose that someone. But, somewhere deep inside you, you feel thankful for all these memories you shared with that someone. You feel thankful for that glance, that laughter, that smile. 

You know, he felt very hopeless when you left. He would cry every day even at the sound of your name. The love he felt, feels for you is that big. After a while he was doing better. I guess we helped him. He smiles, reminiscing all the things you ever did together. But he wasn’t the only. You had such an impact on all of us that sometimes we cried with him. You were something more than a friend to all of us and I believe we showed you that. I guess what I’m trying to say is that I miss you. We all miss you. 

But you aren’t really gone. No. People die every day. But they don’t stay dead. Not all of them do. You live in our hearts. We have your image saved in our minds. Sometimes we still hear your laugh when we say something funny. People die when you forget about them. And I promise you that you will never die. Not when you changed his life. Not when you changed all of our lives. 

~!~

‘Scott!’ He looked up at the sound of his name and saw Derek running towards him with relief written on his face, but with something else too. Something that Scott couldn’t really recognise. It was something like knowledge. Like Derek knew something like this would happen.

‘What happened?’ Derek asked him as he came next to him.

‘Someone broke into Stiles’ home. Stiles has a concussion.’ Scott started explaining and took a deep breath bracing himself for what he was about to say. ‘Isaac was shot in the side.’ Scott finished and a few tears came running down his face. Derek hugged him with a sigh. 

‘He’s going to be fine, Scott.’ Derek told him as he felt him shake from the sobs wrecking his body.

‘I was so scared Derek.’ Scott muttered after he calmed down. ‘I felt hopeless. What if the bullet didn’t hit his side? What if he was shot somewhere else? In something vital?’ Scott shuddered at the thought and sat down with a groan.

Derek sat down next to him without saying anything. What could he possibly say? What do you say to someone who came so close to losing the one they love? Yeah, love. It was clear that Scott loved Isaac. In those few days they’ve known each other Scott had managed to fall for him. But how could Derek comfort him? 

‘Where is Lydia?’ He finally asked Scott, who turned to him, thankful for the distraction. 

‘Lydia is with Stiles. He is awake but a little dizzy.’ Scott answered and stood up as he saw his mother coming towards them. She sent a smile at Derek and started talking. 

‘Isaac is fine. It’s a through-and-through. He needed stitches but he’ll be fine in about a week.’ She explained and Scott relaxed. 

‘Can I go see him?’ He asked, fidgeting. He was nervous. What if Isaac didn’t want to see him?

‘He was asking for you.’ Melissa smiled at him and Scott sighed in relief. 

‘I’m going to see if Stiles is alright.’ Derek said and stood up, walking towards Stiles’ room. He knew which room was his because outside, the Sheriff was sitting, talking with a nurse.

‘Hello Derek.’ The Sheriff greeted him with a tired smile. ‘Came to see Stiles?’ He asked, and Derek nodded. 

‘Yeah. Scott called me and I came as fast as I could.’ Derek replied. 

‘How’s the LaHey kid doing?’ The Sheriff asked and Derek sighed. 

‘Mum said that it’s a through-and-through. He should be fine in a week.’ Derek explained and the Sheriff smiled.

‘Good. Go in. I’m sure Stiles will be happy to see you.’ He said and Derek chuckled before going in.

‘How are you Stiles?’ He asked as soon as he entered. Stiles was lying on the bed and you could see by the look on his face that he would rather be anywhere but there.Lydia was sitting next to the bed on a chair, rubbing his arm. 

‘How’s Isaac?’ Stiles asked before Derek could even close the door.

‘He’s fine. He needed stitches but he should be good-as-new in a week.’ Derek answered and they took a deep breath in relief. 

‘Good. And I’m fine by the way. I was a little dizzy when I woke up but now I’m fine.’ Stiles answered Derek’s question as the latter sat on a chair at the other side of Stiles’ bed. 

‘What do you think of Isaac?’ Derek asked after a while and they turned to look at him, perplexed. 

‘What do you mean?’ Lydia cocked an eyebrow.

‘I mean do you like him?’ Derek paraphrased and they nodded smiling.

‘I think Isaac is good for Scott.’ Lydia said. 

‘Scott is good for Isaac.’ Stiles corrected her earning a confused look from her. 

‘What do you mean?’ She asked him and Stiles looked at Derek who nodded telling him that it was okay to say. 

‘Well Isaac didn’t have the brightest childhood.’ Stiles started with a deep breath. ‘His mother and older brother died in a car accident and-‘He was cut by Derek. 

‘How do you know that?’ He asked Stiles shocked, who in return smiled sadly at him. 

‘When Scott told me that something bad happened to Isaac I did a little research. Being the Sheriff’s son has its perks.’ Stiles finished with a bittersweet smile. Derek nodded. He didn’t need to tell them not to tell anyone. He knew that they wouldn’t. 

‘I better go and see Scott and Isaac.’ Derek said standing up. ‘I might bring some food to Scott too.’ He said to himself loudly. 

‘Talking to ourselves, are we Derek?’ He turned around and saw Stiles smirking at him. He had to fight the grin that was making its way on his face. ‘Shut up and get better.’ He told him with a chuckle. 

‘Tell Isaac that we’ll come to see him later.’ Lydia said to him and Derek nodded. With a smile he walked outside. 

~!~

‘How are you?’ Scott asked as soon as he walked inside Isaac’s hospital room. Isaac was lying on a big white bed with lots of machines around him, beeping and making all kind of weird noises. He looked so small even though he was tall. Scott walked awkwardly towards the bed and sat down on a chair. 

‘I’ve been better.’ Isaac said and winced a little when he tried to sit up. Scott saw that he was having trouble, and helped him.

‘Thank you.’ Isaac whispered with a small smile and just like that all the tension disappeared like it was never there.

‘I’m sorry.’ Scott said and Isaac stared at him like he had two heads. 

‘What are you sorry for?’ Isaac asked him and Scott averted his eyes, looking anywhere else except his friend. 

‘I should have protected you.’ Isaac opened his mouth to say something, but closed it when he realized that he didn’t have anything to say. Instead, Scott kept talking. ‘I mean what if the bullet hadn’t hit you in the side? What if it were somewhere else?’ Scott started rambling and Isaac took his hand in his and Scott stopped only to stare at their intertwined hands.

‘Well it didn’t hit me anywhere else, Scott,’ Scott looked up at Isaac eyes. 

‘The “what if” road is dangerous. Don’t go down that path.’ Isaac told him with a gentle smile.

‘When I heard you scream I was so scared. I never want to hear that sound again.’ Scott squished Isaac’s hand and let go. Immediately he regretted it. The feeling of warmth was already a faint memory inside his head and he wanted it back.

‘That’s a shame. When I’m not in pain I have a really nice scream.’ Scott chocked on his spit and looked up at a smirking Isaac. 

_Well, two can play this game._ Scott thought and decided to play along. 

‘I’ll find out then.’ He said and they laughed. That laugh was all they needed to realize how close they came on losing each other. But they were alright now. A quick thought made Scott sober up and look at Isaac once again.

‘Before the police came you told me that you knew the guy who shot you.’ He said and Isaac looked down. ‘Can you tell me?’ He asked holding his breath and Isaac nodded.

‘Well, he was wearing a mask but I know that I’ve heard that voice again. I don’t know where or when but I know that it is familiar.’ Isaac said. Scott had no other choice but to believe him. He knew that Isaac wasn’t lying. His eyes were looking straight at Scott’s and his hands were still on his lap.

They sat in a comfortable silence for a while until Derek came in holding a trey full of food for Isaac and a bag of Chinese for Scott. ‘How are you feeling, Isaac?’ He asked him, giving each of them their food. 

‘I’m feeling better.’ Isaac smiled and immediately started eating, quickly followed by Scott. 

‘Good.’ Derek said and watched them eat. Suddenly he remembered and looked at his watch. ‘Scott.’ His step-brother looked at him, mouth full of noodles and chicken. ‘You were supposed to be at work twenty minutes ago.’ He said and Scott’s eyes widened. 

‘Oh man.’ Scott groaned after swallowing his food. ‘I completely forgot.’ He said and looked at Isaac apologetically. 

‘It’s alright.’ Isaac smiled at him. ‘I’ll probably sleep when I finish eating.’ He said and Scott sighed in relief. 

‘I’ll come as soon as I finish with work.’ He said giving him a quick hug, running out of the room, his Chinese food long forgotten. 

‘Lydia and Stiles will come by later.’ Derek told him and Isaac nodded, mouth full of pasta. 

‘Good. It’s pretty boring here alone.’ Isaac commented and Derek chuckled. 

‘Well, you’ll be out tomorrow afternoon, along with Stiles.’ Derek shrugged and Isaac grinned. 

‘Good. This bed isn’t really that comfortable.’ Isaac said and to show his point, sifted a little to be more comfortable. 

‘I should go. Sleep tight.’ Derek said, standing up. ‘Thanks.’ Isaac smiled, fighting a yawn.

Derek chuckled, walking out of the room. Baby steps. He reminded himself. Baby steps.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter everybody!!! For onve again put your hands together for Anna who did the editing :D

I have a theory about moments, moments of impact. My theory is that these moments of impact, these flashes of high intensity that completely turn our lives upside down, actually end up defining who we are. The thing is, each of us is the sum total of every moment that we’ve ever experienced with all the people we’ve ever known. And it’s these moments that became our history. Like our personal greatest hits of memories that we play and replay in our minds over and over again.

 

You know, whenever people saw you two together they used to say that you moved on tracks of never-ending light. It took me a while to understand what they meant, but now I see. When you were together there was this light, a light that could not been seen but it was there all the time. The love you felt for each other had its own color, as if it were alive, like it had its own heartbeat. People used to say that you will have a bright future together, because that kind of love doesn’t go away. And they were right. 

That love didn’t go away. It is just as strong as the first day. That love is your moment of impact. Even though he doesn’t say it, I know that he likes to remember. We all like to remember.That love might have been your own memory but we still felt it. We still remember it.

~!~

It has been two months since the burglar broke into Stiles’ house. They still didn’t know who the burglar was. It was like he disappeared. The only clue they have is the bullet. The bullet had a carved star on the side. Stiles’ dad said that he had seen that kind of bullet again, years back, but like now, the person had disappeared.

It is November now. Winter has come for good. Even in sunny California, you still needed a coat and a scarf to go out. The friendship between Scott and Isaac had developed. Scott still hadn’t revealed his feelings to Isaac. He said that he never found the right moment. 

Stiles would sigh and call him a wimp but deep inside he knew that he couldn’t push either of them. But Scott had promised that he would speak to Isaac, and soon. That was enough for Stiles. 

‘Hey.’ Scott greeted Isaac with a smile that soon turned into a frown when he noticed the taller teenager more closely. ‘Are you alright?’ Scott asked him concerned. Isaac was pale. He still had the usual smile on his face, but it was smaller today; it looked rather forced.

‘Yeah. I’m fine. I just didn’t sleep well.’ Isaac smiled reassuringly at Scott, who smiled back, but deep down he knew that there was something else. 

‘Hello.’ They turned around and saw a smiling Stiles, dragging a not-so-smiling Lydia with him. 

Scott rolled his eyes at the couple but smirked none the less. 

‘Hello.’ He said and Isaac mimicked him. 

‘We better go to class. We have English with Derek.’ Lydia said, freeing herself from Stiles’ grip, who, in return, whined at the loss.

Scott and Isaac chuckled and followed them inside, sitting at their usual seats in the middle of the classroom.

As the time went, Scott could see that Isaac was getting worse. He was getting paler and there were tracks of sweat on his forehead. 

‘Isaac.’ He looked up at the sound of his name only to find Derek looking at him concerned.

'Sorry.’ He shook his head to clear his cloudy mind and sat up straighter. ‘I zoned out.’ He admitted, and Derek gave him a small smile. 

‘I said your name six times.’ Derek told him and Isaac stared at him. How did he not realize that? 

‘I’m sorry.’ He said. He didn’t know what else to say. He looked to his right and saw Scott looking at him, concerned and he felt something in his stomach. Like someone had kicked him. He didn’t want to make Scott concerned.

_Too late for that now._ He thought with a sigh. 

‘I think you should go home for the day.’ Derek told him and Isaac panicked. He couldn’t go home. His father wasn’t there. No one would take care of him. He would be alone and that scared him.

‘I can’t go home. My father isn’t there.’ He said after a few seconds and Derek frowned. 

‘You can go to my house!’ Scott said from next to him and he turned to give him a small, yet thankful smile. 

‘I guess that works too.’ Derek shrugged and Scott smiled, packing his stuff. ‘Get well soon Isaac.’ Derek told him with a smile and Isaac smiled back. ‘Take good care of him.’ He told Scott who in turn smirked. 

‘You know me.’ Scott winked at Derek and together, Isaac and he left. 

‘How are we going to your house?’ Isaac asked him as they exited the school.

‘Yeah, about that...’ Scott rubbed his neck and looked at Isaac sheepishly. 

‘I only have my motorcycle with me.’ He finally said and Isaac chuckled. 

‘Let me guess. Only one helmet.’ Isaac nodded like he already knew the answer and Scott nodded with him. 

‘But you can take it! I mean you are the sick person.’ Scott told him quickly.

‘So just because I am the sick person I have to wear the helmet?’ Isaac asked him amused and Scott blushed.

‘Give me a break dude. I never took care of someone. I’m stressed.’ Scott defended. 

‘Then why did you offer to take care of me?’ Isaac smiled gently at him but with question written on his eyes and Scott blushed even harder, but a moment later he managed to compose himself. 

‘Don’t tell anyone about this, but I haven’t written the essay on The Prisoner of Azkaban we had for today.’ Scott admitted and Isaac laughed.

‘Get me to your house and I might help you.’ Isaac smirked and together they walked towards where Scott’s motorcycle was parked. 

When they got to Scott’s house, Isaac was worse. He was sweating and sneezing. 

‘Let’s go inside.’ Scott told him when Isaac sneezed and coughed leaving him quite out of breath. Isaac only nodded and allowed Scott to lead him to his room. Then Scott went to his wardrobe only to come seconds later holding an oversized shirt and some grey sweatpants.

‘Here, wear those, and I’ll go get the thermometer.’ He said and with a smile, left the room to give Isaac some privacy. 

Isaac sighed and picked up the clothes that smelled like Scott, and wore them with a small smile. A few minutes later, Scott returned holding the thermometer and some tissues for Isaac to blow his nose.

‘I should take your temperature.’ Scott said and sat on his bed next to Isaac. When the thermometer beeped, Scott took it from Isaac’s mouth and frowned.

‘How bad is it?’ Isaac asked him after a cough fit which left him curling in a ball because of the pain on his chest.

‘103. It’s not too bad, but not too good either. You should sleep.’ Scott told him and Isaac mumbled something that resembled protest, but Scott cut him. 

‘I’ll be here when you wake up. Just take a nap and I’ll wake you up later. I’ll go make some chicken soup.’ Scott told him and Isaac sighed. 

‘Alright.’ He said and lay on the bed closing his eyes. Soon he was sleeping peacefully. 

~!~

‘Hey, Isaac. Wake up.’ Scott shook him gently, till Isaac opened his eyes, sitting up. ‘Here’s your soup.’ Scott told him, pointing to a tray beside him with a bowl full with hot chicken soup, some crackers and a glass of water.

‘What time is it?’ Isaac asked wincing at the sound of his voice. He smiled gratefully at Scott, who gave him the glass of water and he took a sip.

‘It’s three in the afternoon. Stiles came by later with our homework. Derek is downstairs eating. Mum is at the hospital.’ Scott explained and Isaac nodded, sitting up straighter.

‘Thank you for the soup.’ He said and tasted it only to moan at how good it was. ‘Did you make it?’ He looked up, only to find Scott flushed and staring at the soup. 

‘Ah yes, I mean no…Derek made it.’ Scott shuttered, making Isaac smile. 

‘Tell him that it is very good.’ Isaac said and continued eating. Isaac kept eating while Scott stared at him, until Isaac put the almost done bowl of soup down with a gasp and ran to Scott’s bathroom, empting the contains of his stomach inside the toilet.

‘Hey, are you alright?’ Scott asked him, kneeing down beside him, rubbing his back. 

‘I thi-’ Isaac started but bent over the toilet once again vomiting the last bit of the soup, along with spit. He had tears running down his face, mixed with sweat. When he felt like he didn’t have anything else inside his stomach, he leaned back, only to feel Scott chest. Scott hugged him from behind and together they sat there until Isaac felt able to move. 

‘Hey, Scott?’ He turned towards the door of his bedroom just in time to see Derek coming towards them. ‘I heard vomiting. Are you alright?’ He asked Isaac, who tried to smile at him with a shaky nod. 

‘He just couldn’t keep the soup down.’ Scott told Derek.

‘Which is a shame because it was really good.’ Isaac whispered and Derek chuckled. 

‘I’m glad you liked it. I think you should go to sleep again.’ Derek told him and helped Scott walk him to Scott’s bed. 

‘Thanks.’ Isaac murmured, going under the blankets once again.

‘I’ll be downstairs if you need me.’ Derek whispered at Scott who sent him a thankful smile. Derek walked downstairs and Scott was left alone with Isaac once again. 

‘Aren’t you tired?’ Scott looked at Isaac confused and the latter seemed to notice that, because he continued. ‘I mean taking care of someone who’s sick isn’t easy.’ He said and Scott smiled.

‘I know, but I’m not complaining. ‘Scott shrugged. 

‘Can you stay with me tonight?’ Scott would have missed it if he wasn’t standing so close to Isaac, but Isaac really said that and Scott didn’t know what to feel. 

‘Are you sure you want me to?’ He finally asked and Isaac answered him by making space for him on the bed. Scott took a deep breath and lay down next to Isaac. They shifted a little to get more comfortable and end up starring at each other. 

‘Hi.’Isaac breathed and Scott couldn’t fight his smile.

‘I have to tell you something.’ Isaac told him after a while, to which Scott cocked an eyebrow, but didn’t press him. 

‘You can tell me anything.’ Scott smiled gently at him and Isaac smiled too before taking a deep breath. 

‘I think I might be gay.’ He said and Scott had to stop himself from standing up and dancing in delight. The only thing he managed was a tight smile and a nod. 

‘That’s good. I mean I don’t have a problem with that, me being bi and all of that.’ Scott mentally slapped himself for rambling and instead he settled down to a question. ‘Does anyone else know?’ 

‘Lydia knows. She was the first person to find out.’ Isaac admitted and Scott sighed in relief. 

‘So, do you have anyone in mind?’ Scott asked and Isaac blushed.

‘There is that one person, but I don’t know if they feel the same way.’ Isaac said with a yawn and Scott had to bite his lip from bending forward and kissing him. 

‘They are a fool if they don’t feel the same way.’ Scott whispered to himself as he felt Isaac falling asleep next to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For everyone who made it here, HAVE A COOKIE!  
> anyways thank you for reading my story even though i know i suck. <3 Love you lots!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter!!! Again, many thanks to the amazing Anna for doing the editing. :D

Christmas.

Christmas is wonderful. It’s the time you spend only with your family. It’s the time you realize that this year is almost over, and a new one will begin. It’s the time for you to start again. It’s time for you to start a new life, forgetting all about the bad things you did, all the secrets you kept. You make a promise with yourself that you would change, that the old you is over. You always believe that you can keep this promise, but can you really?Changing who you were a few days ago isn’t always easy. Sometimes it’s even impossible. But what if you had someone to show you how to change? Someone to show you that it’s ok to take your time. A change isn’t always easy, but you have to remember this: Change always comes bearing gifts.

Your first Christmas together was in some words, eventful. You had a secret and he found out. But at the same time it was the start of your relationship. It was the start of the end. His voice was only a whisper when he was telling me what to write. But I understood. I didn’t push him. He needed his time to let what had happened sink in. We all needed our time. It was hard, but I guess we managed. We had each other.

He used to cry at the thought. The thought of what would have happened if he had known earlier. I used to tell him that the ‘what if’ road is dangerous and he shouldn’t follow it. He would look at me with the same wonder, the same pain, but he’d stop crying. 

~!~

It was Christmas Eve and Scott along with his mother, Derek, Stiles and the Sheriff were having their traditional holiday dinner.

Scott and Stiles were whispering to each other about how cool it would be if Melissa and John ended up together. At first they were grossed out by the idea, but they soon grew to like it. They were already brothers after all.

‘Well, as much as I enjoy your company we should leave.’ The Sheriff said, standing up. 

‘That’s a shame. It’s only eleven.’ Melissa complained standing up as well.

‘I know but I have work tomorrow morning.’ John smiled at her.

‘But tomorrow is Christmas.’ Derek told him.

‘Many of my deputies are staying home with their families. Someone has to be at the station.’ The Sheriff shrugged and Melissa sighed.

‘Stiles you can spend Christmas with us.’ She offered.

‘I would love to, but I’m spending Christmas with Lydia and her family.’ Scott pouted at his best friend. ‘But, I’ll be here tomorrow afternoon.’ Stiles added quickly and Scott sighed in relief.

‘Paige will be here tomorrow afternoon too.’ Derek told him with a smirk and Stiles scoffed at him.

‘We do not talk about it.’ He growled and Scott laughed.

‘I think we’re missing something here.’ The Sheriff said and Melissa nodded with a smirk.

‘When Scott and Stiles were young, there was this storm an-‘Derek started.

‘Oh, look at the time! Dad we should really go.’ Stiles said, pulling his father with him. ‘The dinner was lovely as always Melissa. See you tomorrow Scott, Derek.’ He said and his father only managed a wave before they were outside the house.

Scott was laughing so hard that he had tears running down his face and Derek was shaking his head fondly.

‘Anyways..I’m going to sleep.’ Melissa said and hugged her sons before heading to her bedroom.

After cleaning up a little bit Scott and Derek went to the living room to put the presents under the tree and turn on the lights.

It was beautiful. It was dark and the only light was the Christmas lights flickering on the tree. Red, blue, green and yellow. The red and blue lights were shining together. Scott smiled at that. Isaac’s and his favorite colors. Even something like that managed to bring a smile on his face.

‘Scott.’ He looked at Derek who had such a big smile on his face that made him look like a child opening his first Christmas present. ‘Look.’ He said nodding outside the window and Scott followed his tray of sight with wonder.

‘It’s snowing!’ Scott said excited and ran to the window with a warm laugh.Derek followed him with the same laugh, the same light on his eyes.

‘It’s beautiful.’ Derek whispered and Scott nodded.It was peaceful. The lights on the tree were flickering red, blue, green and yellow. Outside it was snowing. 

Then, someone knocked on the door.

Derek and Scott looked at each other confused and walked towards the door slowly.Scott took a step forward and opened the door only to gasp at what he saw.

‘Isaac?’ He whispered as he saw the taller boy had a bag on his left hand and a bloody cut on his right cheek. He was soaking wet from the melting snow and was shivering.

‘Oh my god, Isaac! Get in!’ Derek said and with a breath Isaac walked in.

‘What happened?!’ Scott asked him before pulling him in for a bone-crushing hug.

‘He threw me out.’ It was only a whisper but it was enough for Scott’s blood to boil. He hugged Isaac even tighter and felt the other teen return the gesture.

‘I’ll go make some hot chocolate. Scott, go and clean his cut.’ Derek said and Scott nodded. He took Isaac’s bag and led him to his room. He put the bag down, next to his door and walked to his bathroom, never letting go of Isaac’s hand.He opened a drawer and took the things he knew were needed to fix Isaac’s cheek.

Isaac winced. ‘Sorry.’ Scott whispered when he touched the cut to wipe the blood away.

‘There. It stopped bleeding.’ Scott told him after a while, his voice small and Isaac nodded thankfully.

Scott took Isaac’s hand and led him to his bed. They sat down in complete silence. Scott didn’t know what to say, what to do. He sighed in relief when Derek walked in with two mugs full with hot chocolate and marshmallows.

‘Here’ He said and gave them the mugs. He then sat at Scott’s chair in front of them.

Isaac took a small ship and relaxed as the warmth enveloped him.

‘You can stay here for as long as you need.’ Derek told him.

‘I don’t know. It will be a lot. I don’t think Ms. McCall would be ok with this. One teenager is a lot, let alone two.’ Isaac said looking at his mug.

‘Rubbish. She will be ok with it.’ He looked at Scott who had a decisive face on, and managed a small smile.

‘Thank you.’ Isaac whispered and Derek smiled.

‘You have nothing to be thankful for, Isaac. It’s Christmas. It’s family time.’ With that said, Derek stood up and walked towards the door.‘I’ll talk to mum tomorrow morning. You two try to get some sleep.’ Derek said and they nodded. ‘And Isaac?’ He looked up as he heard his name and Derek smiled. ‘Merry Christmas.’ Derek said and walked to his room.

They sat in silence again, each other drinking their hot chocolates.

‘What happened?’ Scott whispered at Isaac after a while and felt the taller teen tensing up. Scott put his mug on his desk and took Isaac’s finished one, putting it there too. He then hugged him and Isaac hugged back with a shaky breath.

‘I told him that I’m gay.’ Isaac started and Scott started rubbing his back. ‘He threw a glass at me and told me to pack my clothes and leave.’ Isaac was crying now and Scott was fighting with himself not to cry too.

‘It’s ok Isaac. He is a jerk.’ Scott was whispering to him until Isaac stopped crying and was only breathing heavily.

‘He is the only family I have left, Scott.’ Isaac said and Scott felt his heart break. What kind of person would do that to Isaac? To such an innocent person?

‘It’s alright. You have me now.’ Scott said and felt Isaac relaxing against him.‘Yeah.’ He whispered and broke the hug.

‘Do you want some clothes to sleep in? Your bag was wet from the snow and I bet your clothes will be too.’ Scott asked him, standing up. He went to his wardrobe and pulled out his bigger sweatpants and the warmer shirt he could find before handing them to Isaac.

Isaac took them with a small smile and walked to the bathroom to change.When he was out of sight, Scott took a moment to realize what was happening. Isaac didn’t have a home now. He could stay with them. He knew his mum would…

‘What are you smiling about?’ He looked to his bathroom door and saw Isaac staring at him. Even though Isaac was tall – taller than Derek even- he still looked so small in Scott’s clothes.

‘Nothing. I just remembered that tomorrow is Christmas and Santa will be coming soon so we better go to sleep.’ Scott told him and Isaac chuckled.

‘So how are we going to make this work?’ Isaac asked him pointing at the bed and then at them.

‘Well,’ Scott rubbed his neck. ‘I never had a problem sharing a bed with Stiles, so I don’t see a problem now.’ He said even though he knew that with Isaac it will be much more different.

Isaac shrugged and lay on the bed, making place for Scott to lie next to him. Scott lay next to him and after a little shifting they were starring at each other eyes.

Scott could be staring at Isaac’s eyes for eternity. He was seriously considering making the blue on Isaac’s eyes his favorite color. The blue of the sky after a storm.

Isaac was staring at him. Taking him in. Making sure that he wouldn’t disappear like his mother and his brother did. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes only to open them a second later, finding Scott still staring at him, with the same small smile on his face and he couldn’t help but smile too.  
Scott made up his mind the moment Isaac opened his eyes. He leaned in and kissed him. 

It wasn’t a big kiss, just a peck on the lips that lasted long enough to make Scott see fireworks behind his closed eyes. The broke the kiss, both breathing heavily, even though none of them was out of breath.

‘You kissed me.’ Isaac whispered.

‘Yeah.’ Scott said, nodding. 

‘Do it again.’ Isaac breathed and Scott was more than happy to oblige.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know you guys all hate me right now for ending this chapter here, but bear with me! I love you lots <3 :D


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter for my lovely readers! Again many thanks to Anna for the editing. :D

Wishes are amazing things. They are entirely your own and you can make as many as you want. No one can stop you and no one can take them away from you. They say that if you tell someone what you wished for, it won’t come true. Some people really believe that. You were one of them. There was this one person, though. That unique person you could tell everything. You told him every wish you ever made, but I guess it was alright because you always wished for the same things.

He told me that if someone was to write your story in a book you wanted that person to be me. That was your last wish. The day before it happened. I still remember it like it was yesterday. You were so happy; smiling like what you were going to do the next day was just in our imagination, like it would never happen. Your smile was so bright, that anyone would think he had proposed to you. I guess you were a good actor. Years of practice had really paid off. I know you wished you didn’t have to do it, but you knew that there wasn’t any other way. I still wished you didn’t do it, though. I have wished for many things. I know you had wished for many things. He still wishes for many more.

~!~

The next day came and Scott woke up with a smile, remembering what happened last night. He and Isaac had fallen asleep after a very heated make out session. Then his eyes widened as he realized what today was.

‘Isaac, wake up!’ He shook him awake. ‘It’s Christmas! We’d better go downstairs to see what Santa got us!’ He said excitedly, and finally, Isaac woke up with a groan, and a big smile on his face.

‘Merry Christmas.’ Isaac yawned and Scott kissed him with a smile.

‘It wasn’t a dream then.’ Isaac whispered when they broke the kiss.

‘Nope, but we really have to go downstairs or else Derek will come wake us up and trust me you don’t want that.’ Scott told him seriously and Isaac sat up with a laugh.

‘I’m up.’ He said standing up and fixing his shirt, which had gone up, exposing part of his abandon, the night before.

Scott starred at the exposed skin but soon shook his head, standing up as well. He took Isaac’s hand in his own, and together they walked downstairs where his mother and Derek were cooking breakfast.

‘Merry Christmas, boys!’ Melissa said smiling at the two of them when they entered the kitchen.

‘Merry Christmas, mum, Derek.’ Scott grinned and hugged them.

‘How are you doing Isaac?’ Derek asked him, putting two plates full of bacon and pancakes on the table.

‘I’m doing alright, considering what happened last night.’ Isaac shrugged a smile still visible on his face.

‘Well, you are welcome here for as long as you need.’ Melissa told him, placing the last plate of pancakes on the table, giving him a motherly smile.

‘Thank you.’ Isaac said sincerely and Scott beamed at him.

‘Let’s eat so we can go and open our presents.’ Derek instructed and they sat down.

Between constant brushes, small touches and smiles from Scott and Isaac, and small talk from the two adults on the table, they managed to finish up with their breakfast and soon they were seated in the living room, waiting for Melissa to give away the presents.

A few minutes later, Scott had a new book on his lap, a present from Derek, and two new red shirts from his mum.

‘And now it’s time for Isaac.’ Isaac looked up at his name and looked at Melissa confused.

‘But I didn’t get you anything.’ He said embarrassed, and Scott shook his head.

‘Being here is enough.’ Scott told him and Isaac wasn’t sure how he managed to hide his blush.

‘This one’s from me.’ Derek gave him a box that was kind of heavy and Isaac opened it revealing the Maze Runner books.

‘Wow. Thank you.’ Isaac told him smiling big and Derek nodded at him.

‘My turn!’ Scott said excitedly and went behind the tree, picking up a box, bigger than Derek’s and it seemed that it was heavier too.He put the box next to Isaac on the couch and looked at him with a smile.

‘You told me that you love books so I got you this.’ He said nodding towards the box which Isaac opened a second later, revealing all seven books of Harry Potter.

‘Scott,’ Isaac started but cut his own phrase by hugging Scott, who hugged him back. ‘Thank you. It must have cost you a fortune’ Isaac told him breaking the hug.

‘I was saving money.’ Scott shrugged.

‘I didn’t get you anything.’ Isaac looked up and saw Melissa looking at him sadly. He opened his mouth to tell her that it was alright, that she had done already enough but she continued talking. ‘But I believe that me giving you the guest room and making you an official part of the family is a good enough present.’ She said leaving Isaac speechless.

‘I don’t know what to say.’ He told her with tears in his eyes.

‘Say thank you.’ She smiled at him.

‘Thank you.’ He smiled at her with watery eyes and stood up to hug her.

‘I still feel bad for not getting you anything.’ He whispered at her and she chuckled.

‘Having a relationship with my son is a good enough present for me. I mean, look at him. He’s delighted!’ She told him with a smirk and he blushed. 

He made him way back to the couch next to Scott, who was also blushing.

‘How did you find out?’ Scott asked his mother shyly.

‘Well you did come downstairs together and I only heard the door of your room opening so I suspected you guys had shared Scott’s bed.’ She shrugged.

‘Sorry.’ Isaac muttered.  
‘No need to apologize. I know you didn’t do anything, but for the sake of my sanity your room is the guest room.’ She told Isaac who nodded.

‘But what about Liam?’ Derek asked her and she face palmed.

‘I completely forgot about Liam.’ She groaned and shook her head.

‘Who’s Liam?’ Isaac asked shyly.

‘Liam is our younger cousin. He spends every Christmas here.’ Derek explained and Isaac nodded.

‘Isaac I guess you have to sleep in Scott’s room for the Christmas break. Liam will have the guest room.’ Melissa said to him with a small smile.

‘No problem.’ Scott smirked and Isaac blushed.

‘Keep it in your pants.’ Derek scoffed as the bell rang and suddenly his face light up.

He went and opened the door and soon he returned holding the hand of a beautiful young woman with brown wavy hair and matching eyes.

‘Paige!’ Melissa laughed and hugged the young woman who in turn smiled at her and hugged her back.

‘Scotty!’ Paige beamed and hugged him only to give Isaac a questioning glance a few moments later.

‘Who is he?’ She asked Scott when they broke the hug.

‘Paige, let me introduce to you my boyfriend, Isaac.’ Scott grinned at her as she shook Isaac’s hand.

‘Well, it’s time you finally found someone.’ She told Scott with a chuckle.

‘Where is Stiles?’ She asked with a mischievous smirk and Derek laughed.

‘He’ll come in the afternoon.’ Derek said ‘He is with Lydia’ Scott added and Paige nodded.

‘I swear those two will get married and have the cutest kids ever.’ She said and they laughed. ‘Of course Scott’s babies with Isaac will be way cuter.’ She added and smiled as Isaac blushed yet again.

‘Tell me about you guys.’ she said and sat down. ‘How did you end up together?’ She asked them.

‘We actually ended up together last night.’ Scott told her and she grinned.

‘Well, point for you Isaac. Scott is a great cuddler.’ She told him and Isaac laughed.

‘Yeah, I figured as much.’ He told her and she stood up.

‘It was nice meeting you Isaac, but Derek and I have a date.’ She smiled at Derek and together they walked towards the door.

‘Keep it in your pants.’ Scott called after him and smirked at the groan he heard as an answer.

‘I have to go to the hospital but I’ll be back in a few hours for when the Sheriff and Stiles are here for dinner.’ Melissa said and went to put on her shoes.

‘But it’s Christmas.’ Isaac said. ‘Isn’t Christmas normally a day off?’ He asked her.

‘I guess but accidents happen every day.’ She smiled softly at him and after kissing each boy on the cheek she left, leaving the two boys sitting on the couch.

‘I never asked you, you know.’ Scott turned to Isaac.

‘Ask me what?’ Isaac looked at him confused.  
‘Be my boyfriend?’ Scott asked him and Isaac had to fight a grin.

‘I’m already your boyfriend.’ Isaac smiled at him and Scott shrugged.

‘I know but it only seemed right to ask.’ He asked with a smirk but soon he sobered, moving closer to Isaac and touching his cheek, where the cut was.

‘Did he do it a lot?’ Scott asked him quietly brushing his fingertips over the cut. ‘Hit you?’ Isaac shook his head.

‘Yesterday was the first time in months.’ Isaac told him. ‘He’d only hit me when he was drunk which has been less and less these past years.’ He said.

‘Why didn’t you tell anyone?’ Scott asked him.

‘It never was something that I couldn’t hide.’ Isaac shrugged and Scott let his hand fall on his lap.

‘He was wrong, you know that.’ Scott told him and Isaac nodded.

‘I know, but he was the only family I had left. I couldn’t leave him.’ Isaac said.

‘You have us now.’ Scott told him and Isaac smiled.  
‘I know.’ He turned and looked at him and Scott leaned in and they kissed.

~!~

Derek and Paige were siting at a bench in the park. The white snow around them made the scene look like it came out from the purest imagination. Snow was covering the trees and the grass. White clouds didn’t let the sun shine but it was fine. It was peaceful the way it was and it was what they needed right now.

‘So, Scott and Isaac.’ Paige told Derek with a small smile and he sighed with a small smile of his own.

‘Yeah.’ Derek said and she moved closer to him.

‘What’s his last name?’ She asked him and Derek gulped. He looked everywhere else except her eyes as he said that one word.

‘LaHey. Isaac LaHey.’ He told her and she gasped.

‘Really?’ She asked him, shocked. ‘They have to be careful. You know how he is.’ She sighed.

‘I know. We already had an accident a few months ago. Isaac got shot. Same bullet.’ Derek looked down and Paige put her hand on his shoulder.

‘Does he still talk to you?’ She asked him and Derek shook his head.

‘He stopped a few months ago. I told him I wanted out. He said ok but only if I did a last job for him.’ Derek put his head in his hands.

‘Whatever he made you do, you know it isn’t your fault. He holds you. McCall is the only one who knows and he has the means to stop him.’ Paige told him, rubbing his shoulder.

‘I know that it wasn’t my fault.’ Derek answered her first statement. ‘And I know that McCall knows what he’s doing, but he isn’t fast and I’m really starting to lose all hope.’ Derek sighed.

‘Does Melissa know?’ Paige asked.

‘Only the beginning of it.’ Derek told her.

‘Does Scott? Isaac or Stiles?’ Paige continued and Derek shook his head.

‘Neither does the Sheriff.’ Derek finished.

‘Are you planning to tell them?’ She asked.

‘I don’t know when. I want to tell them, this weight is eating me alive but I don’t know when or - or how.’ Derek said in such a low voice that he sounded nothing like the 25-year-old English teacher he was.

‘I’ll be there if you want me.’ Paige shrugged and when Derek gave her a small thankful smile she said. ‘Come on, it’s Christmas! It’s snowing! Let’s go for a walk.’ Paige stood up, holding Derek’s hand, pulling him, the later letting out a laugh as he hugged her, spinning her around.

‘I love you, you know.’ Derek said when he put her down.

‘I know.’ Paige said with a smile and together they went for a walk, leaving the white park behind them, leaving the bench that was now starting to become white again from the fresh falling snow, leaving behind them their secrets. But that’s what Christmas is about. Leaving behind your old self and starting anew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who made it here i want to hug you and never let you go. sorry for the big delay but Anna was sick and then school happened...  
> I want you to know that no matter what i'm not giving up this story.  
> Love you lots :D


End file.
